Sound Of Silence
by Little Jammes
Summary: Erik forms a LoveHate relationship with young Deaf girl. based off of the Leroux and Kay versions.
1. Chapter 1

This Phic is dedicated to my Uncle David who inspired Carmen when he came and yelled at me for listening to my music too loudly, Thank you Uncle for your inspiring words.

"Turn that crap off!"

"But you can't hear it! Your deaf!"

"I can feel the fucking Music!"

Little Lotte- thanks with the title help, I love you so much!

Chapter 1

Erik's P.O.V

As I have so many nights before, I watch this young women sit here, in this damp hell, engrossed in her art. I don't watch her the way I watched my Christine, My dear Christine. This girl is different. She is beautiful yes, she could challenge the goddess Venus with her raven black curls, haunting ice blue eyes, soft pink lips, and pale flawless skin, but that is not why I watch her. I could never look upon another women as I did my Christine, but something about this girl, draws me to her.

Something about her forces me to return to this hidden world of shadow, to watch her silently sketch images out from her mind. She was talented no doubt, but she was young, no older that seventeen. She needs proper training, to perfect her skills. She needs a tutor, and angel of the arts.

No, not again. She will find a real teacher, not some old, hideous monster.

How carefree this child looks, all her senses focused on her paper, and pencil. Curious as to her subject, Silently I slipped out from my hiding place, stalking up behind the girl. She pulled her hair off of her shoulders, the dark locks catching the warm glow of the candle that sat illuminating her work. Upon the white paper, a familiar world of solitude sat among the lead of the pencil. Although her rending technique could be improved, her passion for art bleeds through each dark line of the morbid drawing. The sunken women hiding behind her knees, burring her face in her hands, brilliant white tears running between her fingers. The world around the women didn't fit, or as others might see it, she didn't fit into the rest of the world. The girl changed styles between the two. The women was drawn softly, voluptuously, the lead seemed to glide over the paper, while the world, on the other hand, was sharp, and angular, forcing itself into her work, consuming the peace of the women.

Suddenly, the girl dropped her pencil to the ground, tossing her sketch book in frustration. She cursed in what seemed like another, harsh language, running her delicate hands thought her soft hair.

The poor girl, she has been sitting here for hours, simply working on this drawing intensely. I know the pain and frustration she feels, I have on numerous occasions done the same thing with my music.

Taking a deep breath, the girl gathered her supplies, packing them into a simple bag she always carried down here. She approached her sketchbook, with caution, as if approaching a wounded animal. Picking it up tenderly, she brushed the picture off as if it was a precious child, before packing it along with her pencils, and headed back up to the world above. Curiosity got the better of me, as I silently followed her, determined to find out about her.

Carmen's P.O.V

He was there again today, the man in the shadows. He comes to watch me draw, although I can't comprehend why. I am no entertainer, no great beauty, no great artist, but he comes anyway, watching my work, watching me fail. I can't recall when he first watched me, for as long as I have lived in the Opera House he has been their watching me. They say a ghost lives in these lower levels, he sings to his unknowing victims, leading them further and further into his dark domain, before taking their lives, but I have no need to worry, now do I?

To my surprise, the man followed me, stalking far enough away so that his shadow wouldn't catch my glance. He is a smart man, he knows how to be unseen to the normal occupants, but I know he is there, I can feel soft movement of the air as his cape flutters behind him, the faint vibration his feet make as they hit the wet stone.

I continue on as if he wasn't there, as I have always done as he watches me. How lonesome it must be for him to travel behind in what I assume to be in silence, dodging from shadow to shadow. Mustering what little courage I have, I decided to have a little fun with the man.

Without warning I stopped, spinning around to face him. I must have caught his by surprise, because he stood dumbstruck for a moment, before the faint out line of the man disappeared into the darkness.

Does he really think my that stupid?

"M. why don't you walk beside me? Instead of trying to follow?" I called out, hoping he would step into the light.

Erik's P.O.V

Her harsh, slurred voice carried over to me, nearly knocking me over. I must say I wasn't shocked at the fact she knew I was following as to her voice. If I had not known better, I would have thought her an old drunk German woman, stumbling out of a bar, instead of this sober, beautiful youth that stood before me. I remained silent, pressing myself up against the wall, praying she would believe herself to be dreaming.

"M. I know your there." She called out again.

"Step out into the light..." She commanded.

"I can see you M." She added, just trying to taunt me. Slowly, I stepped from the wall, facing her, but staying hidden in the darkness.

"What is it you wish Mlle.?"

She remained silent, staring directly at me.

"Mlle.?" Once again, cold silence.

"M. did I not ask you to step into the light?" She spoke even louder. Sighing heavily, I approached her.

"You need not shout, I am not deaf." I snapped at her, whilst a wicked smile crept across her lips.

"You might not be, but I am."

Carmen's P.O.V

He is a hard man to read, this stranger in front of me. A black mask lay on his face, just above his lips, on any other person, it would interfere with his lips, but not this man, he would make a great ventriloquist, for he barely moves his lips, just enough that I can depict his words. Despite his mask, I could see the shock with my words. His eyelids picked up, the corners of his mouth turned up, and his bottom lip separated from the other ever so slightly. He took a slow, almost rocking step back, his face returning to the shadows. Aggrivated with his naïve behaviour, I reached out for him, taking his surprisingly thin arm into my grasp, dragging him forward a bit.

"I can't understand you if you hide you face!" I must have spoken loudly, for he drew back for a second, as if I frightened him.

"I have to see your lips." I commanded, looking up into his face. I tried to speak slower, and clearer, but I have no idea if I was successful. With a deep sigh, I pulled him back into the light.

"Forgive me." He bowed his head slightly, the tips of his ears turned bright red from embarrassment. Typical.

Erik's P.O.V

Deaf? The poor unfortunate girl. For once in the longest time, I felt a stable of pity in my heart for her. How could one go through life without experiencing the simple fuel of my pathetic life, The sweet ecstasy of music?

"M. Why is it you are following me?" She took a step towards me, to close for comfort, but I didn't back off.

Honestly, I have no answer for her, There is no reason for my behaviour.

"I admire your passion for your work, Mlle." She doesn't know, but that is only a small thing that draws me to her.

"Carmen, if you don't mind." She corrected me. I couldn't help but chuckle at her name.

"What?" She stood dumbfounded for a moment, not understanding my enjoyment.

"Your parents must have had a sense of humour." I have never seen another human being keep such a deadly glare as she glared at me now with, but I continued, enjoying her torment.

"Latin for Song? Of all the things to name a deaf child."

"Stop." She hissed, her hands curled up into small fists.

"After an opera as well. Last time it was preformed here the part of Carmen was played by a wonderful women, a Mlle. Christine Daae. Spectacular voice. I don't suppose you sing, Mlle Carmen?" As the last words left my lips, her hand slapped the cheek of my mask, before she rad off to the world above.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Lotte- Did we work out was is going to happen in our own story? if I don't talk to you, have a joyous Easter. You are my closest friend, I love you Lotte.

P.S- I really am trying to work on the self esteem thing.

Chapter 2

Carmen's P.O.V

As fast as my small feet could carry me, I ran away from the man. With each increasing heartbeat, and hardened breath, the man danced in my head. He was taunting me, like all the others, but something was different when he spoke like them. Deep in his eyes I saw something none of the others have carried in their gazes. Past the hate, and pity, compassion laid in those glistening gold eyes of his.

How breathtaking those orbs are, countless shades making up the stunning colour, from marigold, to sienna, even a streak or two of burnt umber. I have never seen eyes such as his, so intense, so capturing. They lure your soul. Who was this man whose words burn, yet a gaze calms? Tomorrow I shall seek him out, and see who he really is.

I was brought back to reality when a familiar, strong hand gripped my shoulder, turning me around to stare up into the handsome face of my brother. His haunting blue eyes looked down at my own, loving me, and scolding me. His thin pink lips looked as if he was forcing back a tender smile, doing his best to look stern.

"Where were you?"

"I was drawing." I answered shortly, watching the his face grow harsher, older before my eyes,

"Where?" His large hands found themselves on the sides of my face, forcing my attention as if I were a disobedient child.

"I was in the cellar, Drake." He turned his head from me, I have no doubt he as cursing me.

"How many times have I told you not to go down there?"

"But Drake! There is no one down there, I can concentrate on my work." He chuckled slightly, running one of his hands through his short black curls.

"To concentrate? Is there really to mush noise up here to even distract you?" He is just as mean as them when he is upset. He dropped his gaze, knowing he shouldn't have said that.

"Look Carmen, Please don't go down there alone. I wish you didn't have to come with me every day, but you know I can't afford to pay someone to say home with you."

"I don't need anyone to watch me! I am no child!" He flinched Back slightly, before returning to his usual stern gaze.

"Carmen, I am not going to argue with you here, just get your things so I can take you home."

Fuming, I stormed off, arms crossed, nostrils a flare.

"I can go by myself!" I called back to him, stepping out into the busy world. people of every shape and sized passed me, dressed in the purest hues to the dullest tint, all going on with their usual business. Some smile at me as they walked by, one rather handsome young man, even turning his head to watch me walk away.

Why would he think I need to be watched? Am I no different than anyone else walking down this street. He has his heart set on keeping my protected. I know he does it in love, after all, I am all he has left, but in his attempt of kindness, he has bound me. He might as well lock me in a dungeon, at least I could be alone to work on my art in one. I am no porcelain doll to be placed high out of a child's reach, I am no sacred book to be locked away, I am ordinary, like everyone else, why can't he see that? If only he would let me show him, but how? I am not allowed to find work, no matter how much we need the money, I am not allowed to go anywhere without an escort. He claims I won't be accepted, that my 'handicap' separate them from me.

How I hate that world, handicap. I am no different then the rest of the world. I can do anything another woman could do, Personally I could better than most, but I shall never reach my potential, not while Drake holds me back. I love my brother, but he needs to understand. I may be deaf, but he is blind to reality. One day I will show him, I will look down at him and smile at my triumph.

Erik's P.O.V.

After she ran off into the darkness, I returned to the comforts of my home. As I seem to do everyday, I found myself sitting down on the bench before my organ, releasing all of the days turmoil into the brilliant keys. With each glorious note, Carmen came to mind. I never expected being so surprised this afternoon. I have watched her for months now, and never expected such a thing.

What possessed me to say such horrible things to the poor girl? I know I am far from a kind person, but there is no excuse for the hurtful things I have said, what would my dear Christine think if she saw the way I treated the girl.

Guilt for my actions arouse in me. What is it about this girl? Not even Christine forced me to feel remorse for my actions, but now I wish I had never said what I did. Tomorrow I shall go to her to apologize.

My only true companion, my darling cat Ayesha joined me on the bench, rubbing her soft body against my side.

"Did you miss me Mon Chere?" I asked her, gentle scratching behind her ear. Tenderly she pushed her head into my palm, purring deeply.

A smile spread across my face, how sweet she is, my Ayesha. If only people were as loving as she is, if only they were as understanding.


	3. Chapter 3

Little Lotte-You are my greatest inspiration, I don't know what I would do without you, I love you my soul sister!

Chapter 3

Carmen's P.O.V

To my pleasure, and distaste, the man was waiting for me when I ventured down into our usual dual solitude. He was leaning up against the grey stone wall when I entered, He grinned slightly as I approached him.

"I didn't think you would return." He stepped away from the wall, making sure I would be able to see him.

"Is that why your waiting for me?" I teased, Pulling my pencils and sketch book from my bag, collapsing to the floor as I have always done.

"I am a creature of curiosity." He followed my actions, sitting down across from me, those piercing eyes drilled through my skin, searching for some weakness.

"A fine trait curiosity is, although in your case, it may not be the smartest." I dropped my gaze to the blank paper before me, trying to decide what to work on next, I wasn't going to let the man stop my from working as I have always done. Out of the corner of my eye I could see an amused smile crept across his face. Gently, He reached his hand to me, lifting my chin with his unusually long fingers, forcing my attention to him.

"And why do you say that, Mlle. Carmen?" It was my turn to have a little fun on his expense.

"Do you not think I would return helpless to your words? If so M., you are sadly mistaken, for I have prepared myself with weapons for your kind of battle." I paused for a moment, taking in his almost beautiful dominating appearance, before continuing.

"I have thought about you all night, about how you acted yesterday, and every other day you have watched me from the shadows, one conclusion comes to mind." He leaned back, rubbing his hand over his chin.

"And what have you concluded?"

"You must be ugly." Shock over took his face, or, at least what I could see of it. His eyes seemed to bulge from his head, horror filling those golden orbs. His mouth gaped open and he jolted back. Within seconds he composed himself, returning to his usual calm, ridiculing manner.

Erik's P.O.V

Her words rang in my head, I couldn't fathom how she could say that. Maybe I just misheard her, after all, her voice is not the clearest, but the look on her face told me otherwise. Those haunting eyes burrowed into mine, gripping at me soul, taunting me with the truth.

What did this girl know of such things? How could she possible know?

As suddenly as she spoke, I collected myself, Masking my emotions.

"Interesting fantasy, and what makes you believe such a tale?" She dropped her gaze momentarily, as if she was deciding what to say.

"There are so many reasons, M." She began, returning her gaze to my own.

"I guess the biggest clue would be your mask." I smiled, trying my best to look dismiss at her accusation

"So you believe such a story because I wear a mask? Do you not think I just want to conceal my identity?" She seemed to shrink back timidly for a moment, but regained her courage. She sat up as strait as she could, examining me intensely. I tried to stop myself from squirming beneath her gaze, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Why conceal your identity? You seem to be a master of being unseen, any other person would not have noticed you all those days you watched me." She leaned back, finding comfort in knowing she was right, Although I still can't figure how she pieced it all together.

"But M. one can see just be looking at you as you sit here in front of me, you are no ordinary man."She leaned forward, as if to touch my mask. I drew back, images of my Christine flashing through my mind. Just as her finger's brushed against the leather, I could feel my heart race intensely, my palms sweat from fight. She was so close to doing what my Christine had done to me, but she stopped. She backed off immediately, an apologetic look upon her face. Relief flooded my body. I don't care how I looked to her right now, shoulder's slump, hand's running over my mask tenderly. She was so close to revealing me, of stripping me of what separates the man from the monster I truly am.

Carmen's P.O.V.

Could he truly be that horrible beneath that black mask to make him frightful of it's disappearance? Those eyes silently pleaded with me, screaming for me to stop. I had no intention to remove his mask, but I could see in those eyes that's what he feared the most. Quickly I pulled my hands away form his face, dropping them to my sides.

"M., Forgive me, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I returned my gaze to those eyes, relief spreading through each streak of colour.

"I only wished to point something out." Slowly I extended my hand back to his face, he drew back sharply.

"I'm not going to remove your mask." I assured him, as my hand found itself upon the leather once more. My index finger traced over the edges of his right eye hole, causing those orbs to flutter close.

"The skin just below your eyes, It's so far sunken in, and the colouring, It's almost a parched yellow." his breath calmed to a steady slow pace, his muscles relaxed. For some reason the man seems to trust me. My finger traveled over the to the top of his lips, dancing along the edge of this mask, only barely touching his flesh.

"The same colour forms your jaw. Your lips are almost white, not the pink one would come to expect." I hadn't expected his skin to feel as smooth as it did, especially for how uneven the tones look. His skin seemed to be stretched across his bones, giving him the look of an old man.

"You are a percular man, M." He chuckled slightly, curling his long, inhumanly cold finger's around my wrist, pulling my hand from his face.

"Erik, if you don't mind."A smile spread across my face.

"Erik? A wonderful name." I gently pulled my hand from his grasp, returning it to my side.

"Now, M. Erik, if you don't mind, I did come down here to work." Erik nodded his head, regally rising from the floor.

"Then I shall leave you to your work, Mlle. Carmen." With that Erik turned away, disappearing off into the darkness.

Erik's P.O.V

I hurried home, trying to push my latest encounter with the girl out of my mind, but it wouldn't leave me. What fool am I ? How could I have let her touch me like that? I wanted to be nice to her, to apologize, but what possessed me to be so kind? Have I grown to soft since my Christine left? When she touched my mask, how enraged I had become, that monster I try so desperately to conceal fought it's way out, frightening her away, but yet, it didn't come out for this Carmen? Instead I turn into some little timid child? What has happened to me?

Ayesha met me at the door, rubbing her body against my leg, purring deeply.

"Not now Ayesha." I pushed her to the side, finding myself Heading for my organ, a sudden burst of inspiration filling my mind.

"At least this girl is good for one thing." I spoke to Ayesha, who had jumped up onto the bench next to me.

"She isn't to bad of a muse."

Carmen's P.O.V

Just as Erik left, My body seemed to be overcome by inspiration. Pulling out my favorite pencil, I began to sketch out those breathtaking eyes of his, recalling each little detail in those orbs, ever little mesmerizing colour. My pencil could never do those eyes justice, not even the greatest oil paints could match the intensity of those eyes, but they serve as a great muse.

I held the drawing at arms lengths, examining the eyes for some imperfection needed to be fix, but alas, non could be found. Now all I have to do is wait to see the rest of his face, to complete the work.


	4. Chapter 4

Little Lotte- I love you, and Even though I may not be too happy with your latest choice in appearance, I hope it looks even better than you do now. Love you Lotte! You do know I only argue with you for your own benefit? I would never try to be mean to you, I can't be, your my Lotte! Love ya! Good job posting so many times today, but I don't want you story to come to an end... tear

Chapter 4

Carmen's P.O.V

Just as I was examining my work, a large, rough hand grasped my wrist, turning me around. My sketch book fell to the floor, scattering my drawing all over the stone floor. My brother stood over me, nostrils flaring, deep rage in his eyes. I stood up, meeting his hurtful gaze. He tightened his wrist, causing pain to spread through my arm, but I didn't wince, Instead I stood taller, letting him know I wasn't to be intimidated.

"You little witch! I told you never come down here!" He shoved me to the floor, moving his hand up to below my chin, forcing my gaze upon him.

"Why don't you ever listen? Why? Your a stubborn little brat! What did I do to be cursed with your presence? Why are you such a burden?" He dropped his hands, and started to pace around me, his furry only growing. My brother is normally so sweet tempered, I don't understand what caused this change.

"Why couldn't you have just been normal? Why did you have to be a freak!" He looked down at me, his gaze diverted by my work. He picked up the picture closest to him, the one I had been working on of Erik's eyes.

"What is this?" His jaw clenched, eyes narrowed on the paper. His eyes flickered for a brief moment, his hands clung to the paper tighter, starting to wrinkle it.

"Stop!" I commanded, getting to my feet.

"Your gonna ruin the picture." He smiled wickedly.

"It's a god damn picture!"As he spoke, those rough hands of his took his vengeance out on my work, tearing the innocent picture into two.

"No!" I could feel my larynx vibrate harshly, knowing I had screamed at him. He flinched back, no doubt at the volume I reached.

"When will you learn? You stupid child! Your work doesn't matter, it's nothing. No one will ever want it, just like you." He dropped the helpless paper's to the floor, Erik's eyes seemed to glare up at Drake hatefully. He turned his back to me, running his hands through his greasy hair violently, clinging to it desperately, trying to stop himself from what he wanted to do. He turned back, his lips pressed together tightly in a disappointed frown.

"You love it down here so much, you can stay here." He headed for the door, turning back once again.

"Don't expect my door to be open to you again. I'm done caring for you, your on your own." With that, he disappeared into the dark shadows, leaving me alone in this comforting solitude.

Tenderly, I gathered up the pieces of me work cradling them as if they were a wounded child. The last few moments rang in my head, causing hot tears to coarse down my face, falling into my picture, but that doesn't matter now, it is already ruined.

Erik's P.O.V

"No!" I heard Carmen's voice echoing to me, as I was scribbling down my latest work. Immediately I sat up, listening harder, wondering if I had imagined her voice. There was no doubt in my mind that was Carmen's voice, But there was another voice, although it sounded almost as a mumble. I tried to forget that I heard, returning my attention back to my work, but no avail. Carmen's face flooded my mind, as I am sure I heard the muffled sound of her weeping. Knowing I couldn't continue sitting here, pretending I didn't hear her, I left my home, following the muffled noise. It lead me straight to her. She was collapsed on the ground, clinging to a piece of torn paper as if her life depended on it. She must not have seen me coming, for she didn't even glance up, but continued to stare blankly of into nothing, tears streaming down her face.

"Mlle. Carmen, are you alright?" I called to her, but I wasn't in her view. slowly, I sank to the floor in front of her, gently placing my right hand under her chin, capturing her attention.

"Mlle Carmen?" I repeated tenderly, although I know she cannot hear me. She blinked her eyes, as if being snapped back to reality. Those haunting eyes of here gazed upon my, a glimmer of hope shown in those breathtaking orbs.

"M. Erik." She sighed in relief, as I wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What is wrong?" She glanced down at the paper she was holding, then up at me, sorrow now filled her eyes. As to not frighten her, Gently I reached for the paper, careful not to touch her, for she help the paper dangerously close to her chest. To my surprise, upon the white paper, my eyes stared back at me.

"He ruined it." She whimpered, looking up into my eyes.

"My brother, he ruined everything." Tears started to stream down her cheeks once more, as she reached for the paper. As she removed it from my grasp, she collapse into me, burring her head into my shirt. I jolted back, but dare not force her away, the poor dear. I don't know what caused her so much turmoil, but I wasn't about to add to it. Something about her tears cause yet another heart wrenching feeling only she has instilled in me. I don't know what it is about this girl, but I don't dare hurt her.

I ran my hand through her hair, gentle massaging her scalp to try and calm her. she curled up closer to me, resting in my lap. I pulled her curls away from her face,bring her gaze up to me.

"Mlle. Carmen, there is no need to cry." My words only seemed to make them flow faster down those tender cheeks.

"There is every reason to cry." She kept her gaze on my chest, not wishing for me to interrupt her.

"He ruined my picture, he told me it was worthless, I am worthless."

"Your not worthless." I told her, although she hadn't seen me say it.

"He doesn't care for me, he thinks I am only a burden. Well, he was right, I am a burden." I lifted her face up once again, forcing her to see me.

"You are not worthless, your brother must be insane to say such things." A smile smile spread across her face, before disappearing.

Carmen's P.O.V

How can he say that? How can he be so quick to judge my worth?

"He told me he wouldn't put up with me anymore, and has told me not to return to our home, for I am not welcome. I am alone, I have no where to go." I buried my face back into his soft shirt.

How comforting he is. How soft his red silk vest is to catch my tears, how tender the leather on his hands is caressing my hair, trying to stop me from crying. Even the scent of roses he carries is calming. He let me sit there, releasing everything into him. After I cried out every last tear in me, I pulled myself away from him, ashamed at how weak I was. Erik smiled ever so slightly, helping me to my feet. He gathered up all my drawings, placing them back into my sketchbook, and handed it back over to me.

"Thank you."I murmured, refusing to raise my eyes to his, I didn't want to see him, I didn't want to talk with him. Gently he touched me shoulder, pushing me forward. Despite what my mind wanted, I looked up at him, those golden orbs shined with compassion.

"Come." He commanded simply, leading me off into the darkness.

Erik's P.O.V.

I don't know what is possessing me, but I lead Carmen back to my home. I could feel her eyes dart back and forth, her mouth gaped open ever so slightly at my home. A feeling of warmth flooded my body, for I am proud of my home. I have poured myself into the design, letting my true self be shown through the deep reds, blacks, and accents of gold. How wonderful it is for someone to see it, and love it as I do. She didn't say a word as I lead her to the Louis- Phillipe room.

"Mlle. There is no need for you to wander around the Opera House aimlessly, you may stay here, if you wish." She nodded her head, still in awe at her surroundings. I bid her goodnight, and returned to the main sitting room. Ayesha rubbed against me, releasing a jealous purr.

"You have nothing to worry about my dear, she isn't another Christine."


	5. Chapter 5

Lotte- I promise I shall hurry right over to read your story... Oh look! A birdy! I'll work on your story next, I promise. By the way, what's wrong with me being a bitch towards Erik? He deserves it. I love you!

Chapter 5 

Carmen's P.O.V

Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought Erik would bring me back to his home, and yet, he did. He showed me to this rather large, Victorian style room, then left to give me some privacy. I sat down upon the white silk sheet of the bed, looking around at the room. It was far different from the rooms we had passed through to get this room. The walls were painted a light, pale yellow, unlike the deep reds and blacks of what I have seen from the rest of his home. Everything in this room looked untouched and preserved, although there wasn't a speck of dust on any of the off white furniture, not even on the top of the mantle over the small brick fireplace that sat opposite the large canopy bed. The room was beautiful no doubt, it looked as if it could be the sleeping chambers of a queen, but something about it seemed, distant. Personally, the serenity of the room seems lacking, coming from Erik. I always pictured him to be mysterious, and unique, something all the other room show. Perhaps this room was never meant to meet Erik's standards, but then, who could it have been for?

I tried to lay down upon the bed to sleep, but couldn't catch my slumber. Ironically, I found that the bed was too comfortable for my liking, the silk was just too soft, compared to the hard cotton I am used to.

Wishing to thank my host, I slipped out of the room, trying my best to tiptoe, not wanting to disturb whatever he was doing. I found him in the room just beside the one he allowed me to stay in. I sat among what seemed like hundreds of musical instruments. His attention lay on a rather large pipe organ, his fingers flying over the brilliant white keys. Unlike the room I had just been in, this one seemed to be disastrous, papers and books scattered everywhere, candles of all shapes and sizes burning around him. He turned his face ever so slightly to me, motioning me to join him. Slowly, I approached him. As I approached the large instrument, I could feel vibrations, some remarkably short, while other seemed to be held forever, increase the closer I got to the instrument. I sat down beside him, watching his finger's curiously. Each time his fingers touched the keys, a vibration came from the pipes before us, the length depending how long he held the key down. I must have looked like a mesmerized child, trying to remember which key cause each varied vibration. Erik kept glancing over at me, a small grin appeared on his face.

As the song progressed, I noticed Erik saying something, but his face was turned to the side, so I wasn't able to read the words. His lips seemed to open farther than when he normally speaks, and were held for a much greater amount of time. It wasn't till I noticed his throat vibrating just like the pipes did I realize he must have been singing. I have watched people sing before, Brother used to sing all the time to entertain his friends, but I have never understood the purpose. Why would you sing? It is far harder to read what they are saying when someone sings, for they never pronounce the entire world, what good does it do if people can't understand what you are saying?

When Erik had finished the song, he turned to me, a quizzical look upon his face.

"I thought you would be sleeping." His golden eyes left me for a moment, to glance beyond me, before returning back to their original gaze.

"It's nearly midnight."

"I don't sleep too often." I told him plainly. He chuckled slightly, getting up off the bench.

"Can I offer you some tea?" He acted as a proper host was meant to, escorting me out of that room, into a small sitting room. He left me so find a seat among the the love seats that faced another large fireplace. If there was one word to describe his home, it would be luxurious. Everything in his home was luscious and comforting, but there wasn't an over abundant amount of wasted wealth as in many home of this magnitude.

Erik returned to the room, carrying a tray with two steaming mugs, and a small plate of English crumpets. He placed them down on the small coffee table that separated the love seats, taking his own seat opposite me.

"If you are to stay here with me, there are some things I think we both need to know."

Erik's P.O.V

She shot me a quizzical glance, before reaching for one of the mugs of tea, and sipped on it. A smile of pleasure hung on her face, before she returned her attention to me.

"And what is needed to be known?" She seemed so innocent when she spoke, so very much like my Christine.

"I have welcomed you into my home, but there are a few things I must ask of you." She shifted in her seat uneasily.

"You may go anywhere in my home, with exceptions to two rooms, under no circumstances are you to enter the room to the right of the room in which we where in, that is my bedroom." She nodded her head slightly, letting me know she understood my wishes.

"And the other room?" She asked.

"The other room lay beside the library."

"If I may ask, what is the other room?" She asked timidly, her voice remarkably soft.

"It's a room no one should ever lay eyes on, a torture room." I had expected her to shiver with disgust, as any other woman would, but Carmen did nothing of the sort. She seemed unaffected by my words, perhaps she didn't understand what I had said, I pray that is the case.

"Any other room you are by far welcome to, there is a library, as I have told you, a drawing room, you have been in the music room, although you will most likely never use it, this sitting room, a kitchen if you are hungry. I only ask you one thing, if you wish to leave, let me lead you out, for as you saw coming to my home, it is not the easiest task."

"Thank you Erik, really, you don't know how much this means to me. Now, you said there were things we both needed to know, so far you have only told things I need to know, what is it that you wish to learn?" What a cleaver girl this Carmen is, Christine would never have asked such a question.

"If you are to be my guest, I believe I am entitled to know just some simple things about you, such as the extent of your-" I was trying to find a word that wouldn't cause discomfort on her part. She smiled slightly, knowing what I was asking about, and the awkwardness of the question.

"You want to know the extend of my hearing? I have told you, I am deaf, completely, I can hear not a sound."

"If I may inquire, how did you come to be in your, circumstance?" She chuckled, leaning back into the chair.

"Erik, you don't have to dance around it, I am in no way offended by our curiosity." She sipped at her tea.

"I was born into this silent world." Honestly, I had not expected that answer, for it rather caught me by surprise. She saw the look of shock on my face, and smiled.

"Do you no like my answer? Would you rather have some elaborate story of how I came to be?"

"I just hadn't expected your answer, with how capable you are to communicate, I would not have realized you have never heard a word with your speech." She nodded her head, understanding my surprise, I dare say she has gotten that a lot the way she is grinning triumphantly.

"Yes well, I had the best Magister to teach me, now Erik, may I ask you a question, if you are to be my host, I think I am entitled to know simple things about you." I released small chuckle, how had I backed myself into such a corner? This girl might actually be a wonderful companion, I don't think I have ever met someone with her wit, she could challenge me easily.

Carmen's P.O.V

I love the look of surprise in his eyes, how brightly they shine when I catch him off his guard, how mesmerizing beautiful they are.

"I think I should know the extent of your-" I began, a uncomfortable smile spread across his face.

"You want to know what lay beneath the mask?" I nodded slightly.,

"As you have already guessed, I am ugly." He chuckled, running his hand over the black mask.

"If I may inquire, how did you come to be in your own circumstances?"

"Same as you, my dear, from birth."

"May I see?" I asked, already knowing he would decline, after what had happened when I reached for his mask earlier.

"I am afraid not, Carmen."

"I didn't expect you to say yes." A look of pure sorrow hung in his eyes.

"I'm sorry if your not comfortable with it, I won't ask again." He smiled slightly, his eyes seemed to thank for my understanding. I know how he feels, I used to be tied down with my own problems. He needs to learn to get over it, you can't change what has happened, only look to the future, perhaps I can help him with that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Erik's P.O.V

What fine company Carmen is, for she is just as much a lover of solitude as me. For the most part, she stays in the library or the drawing room, entertaining herself. She had taken a liking to a particular book in my collection. After passing over the Jane Austen, Charles Dickens, and even the wonderful works of William Shakespeare, she has found herself drawn to one of my first books, a collection of works by the Grimm brothers. I can't see why she is drawn to simple fairy tales, when she could choose from any other of the great works, countless tragedies, light hearted Comedies, action-filled Drama, even a romance novel is amongst my collection.

Carmen sits in front of me, the old leather bound book sitting in her lap, my Asian robe draped over her shoulder's to keep her warm. She looks so small with something of my size wrapped around her, but she loves that robe. She found it hanging up in closet in the Louis-Phillipe room, her room. Of all the Dresses that find residence in that room that once belonged to my Christine, she refuses to wear them, finding comfort in my old robe. She has never questioned why I have such a room filled with dresses, and I thank her for it. In her eyes I can see she knows someone else once found residence in that room, but she has never brought up the fact.

She has stayed here with me for nearly two weeks now, and in those splendid days I have never been at ease with someone as I am with her. If I was a fool, I would think I had feelings for her, but I could never love another again. I don't think anyone has made me feel joyful, as I do with her. All she has to do is look up from her work and smile to lighten my mood.

"Erik?" She asked, looking up from her book, her brilliant smile jumping over to occupy my own.

"My Dear?" Answered, closing the book I had pretended to be reading.

"May I ask you something?" She tilted her head slightly, curious innocence upon her face.

"Of course you can ask, but I might not answer." I teased, as her smile widened as she chuckled slightly.

"Erik, I want to ask you something serious!" She retaliated, placing her book down upon the table beside the arm chair her slender body sat upon. She leaned forward in her chair, resting her elbows on her knees, her gazed locked with mine.

"Forgive me Carmen, what is it you wished to talk about?"

"I've been thinking Erik, as hard as I concentrate, I can't understand something. I have tried to learn from your collection of books, but alas, nothing has satisfied my mind." She started, trying to find the words.

"What are you trying to understand?" Curiosity seems to always get the better of me.

"Music." She answered plainly.

I must say I was taken a back by this, I couldn't fathom how anyone could not understand the simple joy of music.

Carmen's P.O.V

I know I shouldn't have asked Erik, he lives for his music, but if anyone could explain it to me, it would be him. He sat in he chair, a distorted look in his eyes.

"Well," Erik tried to start, trying to explain it to me.

"Music is..." He stopped, and pondered for a moment. A smile spread across his face as he rose from his chair. He approached me, taking my hands in his, lifting me up out of my chair, and lead me to the music room. His sudden gesture surprised me, for he has never directly touched me since the day he first allowed me to come here, and that was by my own doing.

"Music isn't just sound, but a feeling." He explained, sitting me down at the organ.

"It's a way to pour your soul out, like you do in your drawings." He sat down beside me, placing his fingers over the keys.

"Am I making any sense?" He asked, looking over at me. I nodded me head slightly, wishing for him to continue.

"But, what _is_ music like?" I know I sounded like a child, but Erik would understand what I meant.

"Music can be anything you wish." His fingers danced across the keys as they normally do.

"It's like getting absorbed into a story, were you can feel the characters turmoil like you feel the music pulsing through your veins." His fingers danced faster, pressing the keys harder, the vibrations literally shaking the instrument before us.

"Anything from pure joy-" His fingers concentrating over to his right.

"To agonizing sorrow." His fingers moved now to the left, slowing down, but pressing dangerously hard against the white keys.

"But-" I went to ask another question, but he rose his finger to my lips, to keep me from interrupting him.

"Give me your hands." I obied him, not sure what he wanted with them. He took my hands and placed them on the instrument, as close to the pipes as I could be.

"I want you to close your eyes, and just feel what I play, can you do that?" I nodded my head, concentration purely on the vibrations.

He began of soft, and slow, if I hadn't been concentrating I wouldn't have noticed it. Images flashed through my mind, as the the vibrations increased, like a heartbeat after a long run. My mind has always found itself wandering, think up events that would never happen, people that could never exist, but this wasn't my imagination playing, it was something I can't describe. It wasn't a picture I saw, but almost a feeling. My heart lept with joy he played softly, as if I was a love stricken youth. He got faster and faster, playing harder. Just as he played, my feeling changed, It flooded my senses with intense passion. It was intoxication, greater than any Opium high could have ever felt like. My very soul felt as if it would burst from just the vibrations that pulsed through my body, tearing me apart. I could feel the vibrations stop, but my mind still spun from the rush of emotions.

Erik laid his hand on my shoulder, causing my eyes to flutter open. A look of unmatched joy filled his golden eyes, as he smiled down at me.

"Carmen?" I must have looked completely flustered, for I know my face was red.

"Erik..." I felt as If I had been holding my breath the entire time, causing me to gasp.

"That was..." I couldn't find a word to describe the feeling the music gave me.

Erik's P.O.V

The look upon her face was enough to tell me she had truly felt the music as it is meant to be, when Played right. I knew it would take a powerful piece to allow her to understand the true feeling Music can posses. There was only one thing that crossed my mind that could hold such emotion, my Don Juan Triumphant. I had promised myself no one would ever hear my opera. I would take it to my grave, but I had to use such a piece, and after all, I had not broken my promise to myself, not a soul but myself has _heard_ my opera.

She sat there for a moment, trying to digest the overwhelming experience in her mind.

"It's getting late, you should get some rest." I got up off the bench to lead her back to her room, but she refused to follow my action.

"I am not a child to be told when I should rest." She protested, getting up off the bench to stand before me stubbornly.

"I was merely suggesting, my dear." As wonderful of company she is, she can be extremely stubborn. She was born to protest, she will question any thing I say, normally leading to an argument.

"Your quite a hypocrite Erik, I have never seem you retire to your room to rest." I know I should just agree with her, but I rather enjoy are arguments, she is by far greater at guilting me out of a debate, all she has to do is give that little angered pout, I could never disagree with her after that.

"You are not me, my dear Carmen."

"Really? I would never have realized that, thank you so much Erik for pointing that out! To think, I always thought I was man!" I couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she is when she is furious. Her hand found themselves upon her slender hips, a look of disobedience hung upon her face.

"I didn't mean anything by that Carmen, I just simply looking into your best interests, You should sleep, how else would you look so beautiful?" She sighed, shaking her head at me comment. I know she took it as sarcasm, even though I was being serious.

"Is that why you don't sleep, my dear Erik? From what you have eluded to, not even a hundred years of sleep could improve your face!" She stormed out of the music room. I called after her, not caring if it was vain.


	7. Chapter 7

Lotte-You are gonna submit something, AS your friend I think it in your best intrest, and I shall do anything for you, even if at first you don't realize it is for your behalf. Love you, and you better bring your work tomorrow, or I will sic Cyrek on you.

Chapter 7

Carmen's P.O.V

I smiled as I stormed out of the music room, thinking of how beautiful his eyes look when we argue. The hues of gold seemed to separate themselves from the rest of the colours, jumping forward, making his eyes shine. I didn't want to go back to my room, I didn't want to be anywhere he could follow me. I had never left his house since I came here, I never had any reason too, But I wanted to get away. I want him to worry when he comes to my door as he always does when we fight, to find out I am not there. Although, I would like to see the look on his face when he notices my absence.

I was surprised to see how easy the door was to open from the inside, instead of the complicated mechanics to get into his home. The smell of the rather running water hit my nostrils as I slipped out into the darkness that surrounded this place I can only describe as heaven. I found myself standing on a rather small ledge, the dark murky water only a step away form me. I glanced around, the ledge seemed to end only feet away from where I stand, leaving no way to truly leave.

I curse, looking around once again, When he brought me here, we traveled in what seemed like a miniature version of a gondola, but standing here now, I see no where I could go, that doesn't involve diving in to the water. I crouched close to the damn stone floor, dipping my finger into the green water. Surprisingly, It wasn't as ice cold as I had thought, and it didn't look to be too deep. I glanced back at the door to Erik's home, then back at the water. Gently I slipped his robe off my body, sending an unexpected chill to shoot down my spine. I folded the deep red garment up, gently placing it down upon the floor. I wouldn't want anything to happen to it, not the way Erik's cherishes it. He doesn't notice me watching him as he stares at the garment while I wear it, how his eyes follow my every move as it clings to my figure.

Although, I can see why someone would love such a robe, It's so beautiful. The crimson red silk, with black and gold dragons over the back of the robe, and over the right breast. Besides being beautiful, the robe carries a sweet scent, I can't pinpoint the exact fragrance, but whatever it is, my nose has never smelled anything like it, like every thing it Erik's home, it's comforting, and slightly intoxicating. In his home, I feel almost as If I have spent my entire day in an opium den, the way his world seems to wrap around me, comforting me.

I took off my shoes, placing them beside the robe. Looking once again at the water, I untied the white and sky blue corset Erik had bought for me, taking it off, followed by my skirts. I laid my clothes out on the ground, leaving me only in my undergarments. There was no need to wear it all into the water and ruin it, not to mention it would probably cause me to sink.

Slowly, I stepped off of the ledge, the now cold water surrounded my body. The water was much deeper than I had expected, as the murky water rose above my head, my feet just skimming the slimy stone beneath me. I swam back up to the top, the even colder air hitting the skin on my face, making it tingle. I can't recall the last time I was allowed to swim, but I must have been very young, for when I was in my brother's care I had not been allowed to do anything. I mad my way away from his home, traveling down the dark tunnels. Occasionally I caught a glimpse of a rat poking it's little red eyes out of a crevasse in the stone, but I don't fear them, they won't come into the water, it's to deep for them. Once in a while, a dark spot in the water would arise, but quickly dissipate. Only once did one of these spots approach me, for a brief moment the creature's scales glisten in the minimal light, then disappear again.

Erik's P.O.V

I approached Carmen's door, unsure of what I was going to say to her, but for some reason I felt obligated to talk to her. Despite the fact it was her who insulted me, she makes me feel remorse for getting her upset. I curse myself wondering how I became so soft hearted, after all I have been through, one would think I would show not an ounce of mercy on their kind.

I raised my hand to her door to knock, as a loud, piercing ring filled my home.

The Siren.

I haven't heard that call in a long time, no one has ever tried to venture into my relm, not since my Christine left. I rushed to my room, to the small wooded box that sat on the vanity. Silently I slipped the catgut weapon from it's resting place, slipping it into my sleeve. I made my way to my front door, thankful that Carmen was safe in her room, and wouldn't notice the alarm. To my surprise, when I opened the door, I was greeted with a pile of clothes. I cursed when looking down at the pile to realize they belonged to Carmen.

"What the devil are you doing out here?" I spoke to myself, looking out into the distance, she must have swam farther out. I don't have to go after her, she is more than capable to find her way back, even in this labyrinth, But I think I'll have a little fun, playing cat and mouse.

I know I don't have to be silent whilst stalking Carmen, but I have gotten so used to being a phantom, why change now?

I reached my hand up toward the ceiling, gripping my clutch over the thin wire that hung only feet above me head. As I have done so may time, I hoisted myself up onto it. It took only second for me to find my balance on the wire. I created this system of tight ropes when I first built my house, allowing my a quick exit, instead of having to row the gondola across the lake anytime I wished to leave. It lead to all my trap doors, like a web it stretched over the entire fifth cellar, as like the spider I use it to catch my prey.

Carmen wasn't hard to find, she was only a short distance out, splashing around as she swam, once in a while she giggled to herself, diving down into the water playfully. I followed her as she swam on, not a care in the world. I couldn't held but smile at how carefree she looked playing around in the water, and how beautiful. Her hair clung to face, some laying over her face. The water brought out the brilliant blues in her eyes. I let her play around for a while, but soon grown tried of just watching her. With a grin on my face, I steaded myself on the wire, then dove down. I made contact with the water only inches from her. A muffled shriek reach my ears as I pushed myself up to the surface. A look of pure shock hung on her face, until she realized it was only me, then it was replaced with a playful smile.

"You scared me Erik." She gasped out, clasping her hand over her chest. I grinned at her.

"As you scared me when I saw you had left."She swam up to me, nearly touching me, her finger drawing circle in the minimal space between us.

"I scared you?" She teased, her smile widening, showing off her flawless teeth.

"Only a little." I could feel my face turning a beat red, although I can't seem to why.

"What are you doing out here?" She circled me, giggling as she did.

"Swimming, what does it look like I am doing?" I chuckled, shaking my head. What is it about her that always makes me smile? I had forgotten how till she came.

"But why are you swimming?"

"Why not?" She started to back away, kicking water up into my face, laughing as she did. How juvenile she can act, but yet, I like that about her, Christine acted young, but Carmen plays.

"Not to many would dare to swim here, but that might be because of the siren." She paused, looking at he tenderly.

"Siren? What is it about this Opera House? First a ghost, now a siren? Sounds like something the Grimm brothers would think up." She teased.

I have never directly told her I am the well known Opera Ghost, but she is no fool, she knows.

"Perhaps you are in a Grimm tale, now what do you say about going back? You must me chilled, I am, and I only just joined you." She nodded her head. I took her hand in mine, leading her back.

"Erik, I shall return only for you, I wish not for you to get ill from the water."

"I thank you for your consideration." She truly is impossible.

"If this is a Fairy tale, how do you think It would go?" She moved to be in front of me, swimming backwards.

"What do you mean, My dear?"

"If someone was to tell this, how would the story go?"

"Well, there would be a beautiful maiden, the most enchanting women in all the lands. Every prince would wish to marry her, and make her queen. But her beauty would create envy for an ugly enchantress, who would curse the girl, deprive her of the beauty of music. Despite the maiden's unparalleled beauty, the princes didn't want such a girl. She girl traveled in solitude, until she met an old musician, who welcomed her into his home. He didn't care about the spell the enchantress had placed upon the girl, for he saw past that, he saw who she truly was. At first the maiden weep for her loss, but she would soon realize she was just as perfect as before." She rolled her eyes at me, shaking her head in protest.

"And what about you, Erik, what would they say about you?" I dropped my gave to the dark water before us.

"I would never be put into a tale, my dear Carmen."


	8. Chapter 8

Lotte- I know you told me to not mention it, but I truly am sorry for what I wrote in the Memoir, I was just upset, please don't hate me, I didn't mean it, I know it will never happen, please forgive me. I feel so terrible for writing it, ans I wish I hadn't. I'm sorry, I really am. Love Ya! Please don't hat me, I couldn't stand it if you hated me.

Chapter 8

Carmen's P.O.V

Upon entering his home, Erik shed his coat and vest, dropping the soaked cloths to the floor. Like a large dog, he shook his head, allowing the water the water droplets go fly everywhere, some of them hitting my own soaked face. I shook my head and sighed. Stepping in front of him, gracefully I gathered all my hair, wringing it out, showing him the proper way to to remove the water. He let out a small chuckle, before walking past me, towards the large fire place. As Erik got a small blaze going I tried to wring the small apparel I had been wearing.

I know it is not proper for a lady to be wearing so little in the company of a man, But Erik won't mind. After the orange and yellow flames danced before us, gracefuller than any ballerina I have seen, he turned back to me, a grin upon his face, water still dripped down from his mask. I never knew leather to with hold water, but the way it dripped it might have absorbed a full glass of it.

"You should probably change, you'll catch a cold." He said, placing his hand on my exposed arm. I could see his eyes travel up and down me.

Erik's P.O.V

She stood before me, soaked to the bone, her white undergarments almost painted on to her skin. I must say, I have never been so mesmerized by her, I couldn't help my myself as my gaze moved up and down her body. I watched as a drop of water slid down her skin, from her slender neck, over her round collar bone, down to between her breasts. My eyes lingered on the soft crevasse, before I truly realized where My gaze laid. I brought my eyes back to her face, hoping she hadn't notice. I retracted me arm, silently cursing myself for my thoughts, but how alluring she looked...

"Your just as soaked as me." She teased, running one finger down the side of my mask. To my astonishment, I didn't draw back, not on bit. I saw the surprise in her eyes at my lack of reaction, then a faint, tender smile.

I trust her.

I don't know why, I have never in my life trusted anyone, but she told me she would never unmask me, and I belief her.

"I'll change if you do." She whispered, I could feel my heart beat race for a moment.

"I don't want you getting ill."

Oh god, no, It can't be, I can't. I promised myself.

Carmen's P.O.V

The White Shirt Erik always wore under his vest clung to his chest, giving me a blurred view of his chest through the semi transparent fabric. The silk clung to his skin, reveling his lean, muscular figure, even his pants clung to his skin closely. I must say, I dropped my gaze to the floor after touching his mask, only to notice the contours of him. I could feel the blood rushing to my face, causing it to turn red.

Erik stood there for a moment awkwardly, before leading me to my room. I smiled at him briefly, clinging to the door knob. I really didn't want to change, or I didn't want him too. He stood at the door for a moment,as if he was deciding what to do, finally he simple nodded his head, turning from me, to head to his own room.

I leaned up against the close door, hitting my head against the hard wood.

"You stupid Girl." I told myself, closing my eyes to recall how Erik looked just now.

"No, you can't." I told myself, but my mind had other ideas. As much as I have loved my imagination in the past, I cursed it as images of what Erik was doing at the moment flashed through my mind. I ran my hands over my eyes, trying to rub away the sinful, rather enjoyable images. I shouldn't be thinking such things, not about Erik.

With a heavily sigh, I walked over to my closet, sorting through the dresses that Erik had so graciously bough for me, and the ones that hung there before me. One dress in particular caught my mind. I pulled the faded white dress away from the others, holding it up against my body, looking into the full length mirror beside me.

It didn't strike me till I had it up against me that it wasn't any ordinary dress, but a wedding dress. I looked over it again, examining the tiniest beaded details of the corset. There was no doubt about the type of dress, but why would Erik have a wedding dress, who did it originally belong to?

Erik's P.O.V.

I didn't want to part from Carmen, As much as my mind willed it, me body wished not to, especially my eyes. I have always loved watching her, her beauty is unmatched, but something is different the way I watch her now... she was never so, what is the word, tempting till now. Finally my mind got a hold of me, forcing me back to my room.

Once alone in my dark solitude, I through myself into my bed, knocking my head against the hard wooden sides.

"Your an old fool." I told myself, reaching up to take my soaked mask from my face. I ran my hands down my twisted flesh, trying to pry Carmen out of my mind, but as she is in person, my image of her was stubborn.

The image of that single drop played over in my mind, only, my mind flowed the drop through it's entire journey.

"No!" I practically scream at myself.

"Not again, you can't do this, you can't go through this again, you won't survive when she leaves." I sighed heavily, taking in a deep breath to push her out of my mind.

"Any way, she is far to young for you. She's only a mere child." I tried to convince myself, but that didn't push the images from my mind.

Carmen's P.O.V

I contemplated whether or not to put on the dress, just to see how it would look, but in the end, I thought against it. It wasn't my dress to wear, and Erik might not appreciate Me wearing is, after all, it belonged to the past occupant of this room. Erik never told me about anything of his past, and perhaps this dress might bring up something. I can see in his eyes that something terrible happened to him, I do my best not to bring up anything that might hurt him.

I finally decide on a rather revealing pink and red gown, before returning to the sitting room to find Erik standing at the fireplace. He was leaning over it, fully dressed in black, except the usual white shirt beneath his vest. He must have been in deep thought, for he stared into the blaze, the light reflected from his eyes, making them look a bright yellow. Unsure what to say to him, I sat down upon the love seat, picking up my book from the night stand. I tried to dissolve myself into a world of Fairy tales, but I kept glancing up at Erik.

He must have changed masks, for this one was bone dry. It was slightly shorter than his usual one, revealing just a little bit more of his slightly yellow flesh. From what pokes out from beneath the mask, I have drawn an image for what Erik might look like in my mind. I only wish he would take it off. My poor Erik, He needs to learn to be comfortable with who he is, It's a painful lesson, but a necessary one. Hopefully I can help him with it. He is improving, after all, he allowed me to touch it, without flinching back, all I have to do is get him to realize there is nothing wrong with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Little Lotte- There are too fish! I don't care what you say, It's a Charles dance like Erik who decided to stock the lake, alright? Erik needs some hobby, why not fishing? Well, that's my story, and I'm stickin' to it! Sorry, that's a country song, because I know how much you just looooove country songs. Have a great weekend, and I curse you for your writing in our phic... make it so I can't fix the problem... grumble grumble...Love ya!

Chapter 9

Carmen's P.O.V

"Erik." I finally broke him from his almost trance like gaze. He turned away from the blazing fire, his gaze resting upon me.

"Yes, My dear?"

"May I ask you something?" He nodded his head, taking a seat on the couch beside me.

"Of course, what would you like at ask?" A hint of curiosity hid in his eyes.

"Why do you keep me?" Nervously I fiddled with the fabric of my dress, unsure as to his answer. He tilted his head slightly, and a glimpse of sorrow in his gaze.

"Do you think I _keep _you here?" His lips turned down as he spoke the words, as if in distaste.

"Your not being kept my dear. I would never keep anyone, share their company, but not keep. If you wish to leave-" He turned from me, so that I couldn't understand the last of what he was saying.

"Erik." I placed my hand on his shoulder, forcing his gaze back to me.

"You misunderstand me, I didn't mean it like that, I wanted to know why you let me live with you, I surely am a burden, I can't provide anything for your benefit." I dropped my gaze in shame, but continued to talk.

"I am a burden on everyone who has kept me in there home. They all let me know that little fact, every day. They had no choice, I was forced on my poor family, but you Erik, you let me stay here on your own accord, why?" His finger found the bottom of my chin, pushing my gaze up to him, I hadn't realized till that moment he wasn't wearing his usual Leather gloves. No form of fabric separated Erik's flesh from my own. I hadn't expected such a cold finger could send such a heated shock through my body, It felt as if I had caught fire.

"Carmen, You are no burden." He said plainly, tracing his finger up along my jaw.

"You are far from it. I don't just let you stay here, I wish it." He pulled his hand back, dropped his gaze to the ground. The sensation fled my body, leaving it almost lifeless. How could something as simple as that effect me so? What was it about Erik that does this too me?

Erik's P.O.V

It wasn't till I spoke did I realize where my hand lingered. I pulled it way, ashamed I had been so direct with her, I dropped my gaze, praying that it was only my imagination.

"But Erik..." She tried to protest. I just looked up at her to see a smile spread across my face.

"Carmen, you are no burden. Any one who thinks you are obviously has never seen the true you. I have met many people in my life, and not one of them has even been as great of company as you are my dear. I assure you, you are welcome here as long as you wish it." Her eyes twinkled, her pale skin turning a light pink.

"so... you let me stay because you... care for me?" She sat up, leaning towards me. My heart began to race at her proximity, any other man might have thought to take advantage of the mere inches between her and I...

Carmen's P.O.V

My heart skipped as I spoke, hoping that he would catch the undertone of my words. The tips of his ears turned crimson red as I moved closer to him. His jaw dropped slightly, a blank surprise look upon his face. He knew what I meant, I could see it in his eyes. He swallowed hard, looking down at me.

"You are dear to me, yes." He said plainly. He averted his eyes from mine, but in vain, I already saw the truth in them, he felt the same way.

"And what do you consider dear, my Erik?" I tried to pry away at him, I want him to just admit what I see in his eyes, but he refused to speak.

"Erik?" It was unlike him not to answer. I know I have never asked of him something like this, I almost regret it.

After what seemed like a life time, he brought his gaze back to mine.

"Carmen..." He started, his left hand slowly creeping over onto mine.

"I..." He bit at his bottom lip, trying his best to force the words out.

"Carmen I-" He stopped abruptly, looking beyond me in horror.

Erik's P.O.V

I had never expected such a beautiful women to look at me like Carmen does. As she spoke I could see in her eyes she cares for me, really cares for me, the way I cared for my Christine. Against my mind's wishes, my hand crept towards her hand, only wanting to feel her soft, warm flesh.

"Carmen..." My heart felt as if it would explode. It has never beat this quickly, I am sure she could hear it's wild rhythm.

"I..."

What am I doing? I can't... no...

"Carmen I-" Just I spoke, the now familiar piercing cry surrounded us, invading my senses. Silently I cursed that damn alarm. She looked at me in horror, unable to comprehend what was wrong.

"Erik, whats the matter?" She clasped my hand, bringing my attention back to her.

"Erik?"

"Someone's here." I practically leaped off of the couch, causing her to jolt back in surprise. I hurried towards my room, but she caught me by the arm.

"What do you mean someone is here?" She questioned.

"Someone is in my realm." I answer plainly, pulling my arm back and continuing on my way. She followed me, unsure of what else to do. Fear seemed to overcome me as we approached my door. I gripped the doorknob, turning to look at her, silently pleading for her to go, but she refused.

"Go back to your room, Carmen." I ordered.

"No Erik." She answered stubbornly, crossing her arms, glaring at me.

"Damn you!" I cursed, gripping my hands over her shoulder's, pinning her tightly to the wall,

"Get off of me!" She screamed, kicking at me, but missing. I tightened my grip, forcing her attention to me.

"Carmen, go back to your room!" I bellowed, unintentionally shaking her.

"Erik, let go of me!" She spat, shaking herself from my grip. She looked up at me with both Anger and hate in those eyes. They cut through me, stinging my heart.

"Carmen please." I begged,

"No one has ever come into my realm with amiable intentions, except you. Please, go back to your room till I settle this." The anger in her gaze fled, softly the tips of my fingers grazed her face.

"I just want you to be safe." She sighed heavily, nodded her head.

"Just don't get used to me taking orders." She joked lightly, looking up at me.

"Be careful Erik." She practically whimpered. Suddenly, she pushed herself up to me, her lips gently touching the cheek of my mask. She smiled at me, turning to hurry to her room. I stood there dumbstruck for a moment, my hand laying over the side of my mask, before entering my room. The catgut Punjab lay on my bad. As I did just earlier today, I hid it in my sleeve, rushing out to see who set off the alarm, hoping it was just some lost ignorant, and innocent person.


	10. Chapter 10

Little Lotte- Maybe Erik was a fisherman. You never know, he probably got really bored, why not fish? Gerald fished, He could have taught his son... Although I know your right, you have to consider all the options, it's possible, highly unlikely, but possible...

Chapter 10

Erik's P.O.V

I stood dumbstruck in the sitting room, facing the door to the outside world. To my horror, and pleasure, the intruder found themselves into my home, standing in front of the door, my Christine. She looked so different then when she last found herself in my realm. Her once light blonde hair seemed to fade, a few strands of brilliant gray found residence around her face. Her face seemed thinner, her light blue eyes looked as if they had sunken into her face. She looked nothing like the angel I fell in love with a simple year ago. Shock hung in her eyes as I appeared, as if she hadn't expected to see me, in my own home.

"Erik." She released a sigh of relief. She took a step towards me.

"I thought you were dead." She whispered. She fiddled with her something in her hands nervously, approaching me.

"I'm sorry to say God has not granted me that leisure yet." She dropped her eyes, bitting her lip.

"Nadir said..." She mumbled, refusing to look up at me.

"I told him to stop coming, right after it happened. I told him I wanted to die alone, unfortunately that has been delayed." I chuckled to myself, recalling how miserable I had been only a year ago, but now, with Carmen only a few yards away, no doubt pacing in her room with worry, I haven't once considered the wishes I held when she left.

"You asked me to come..."

I must say, I was shocked that she remembered the simple wish I had asked for. I wished for her to bury me, in the greatest secretly, so that no soul would stumble upon me, not even in death did I wish someone to gaze upon me, the true me.

"I thank you for keeping your promise... The ring?" I asked, looking over her clasped hands to see if she still had it. She unfurled her fingers, the simple gold band laying in the palm of her hand.

"I wore it all this time Erik, because you wished it. Raoul wished me to take it off, to wear his ring, but I promised. I am still your wife Erik." She hung her head, like some disobedient child.

"You were my wife for one night, I thank you for giving me that, but go home to your chap. You have done so much for me." I reached my hand out, allowing her to drop the ring into my skeleton hand.

"I hadn't expected you to return, but I thank you." I closed my fingers around the ring, pressing the warm metal against my flesh.

"Um... Erik..." Christine started, looking around nervously unsure what to do.

"Christine..." I began, unsure how to say what I wanted to.

"You have done far more than I could have ever expected from you. It seems my life won't be coming to the end I had expected. I wish not to bother you anymore than I already have, go home to your Raoul, and forget the task I asked, Your no longer chained to my memory. I regret the pain I put you through, please, just leave and forget." Astonishment filled my body as the words flowed from my mouth, the same look of shock hung on her face.

"Erik..." She couldn't find the words she wanted.

"But, when you do... what will happen?" Concern for my welfare actually crossed her mind.

"Nothing you need to worry about my dear, I have everything under control." I assured her, stepping forward to show her out. Just as we made it to the door, she turned suddenly, her eyes falling upon the shoes Carmen had left by the door. She picked on of them up, clearing realizing they didn't belong to me.

"Erik!" She gasped in horror.

"You did it again, didn't you! Why?" She whimpered, looking around, taking notice over every little think that belonged to Carmen, a hair brush laying on the table in front of the couch, the rose shaped hair pin laying beside it.

"Christine, please..." I tried to calm her down, but no avail.

"Who is she, Erik? Who?" She was screaming now, thank the heavens Carmen can't hear her.

"Christine, please calm down. It's nothing of your concern." Just as I spoke she stormed past me, heading for the Louis-Phillipe room, Carmen's room. I caught her by the arm, stopping her only feet away from the room.

"She is here on her own accord." I practically bellowed,

"Then why hasn't she come to see who has stumbled into your home? Surely she has heard you, or have to tied her up too!" She screamed back at me, trying her best to brake way from my grip, but I was far stronger than her.

"She trusts me Christine! Why else would she be here on her own? Do you really think I would do such a think again? After how it all turned out?" She stopped fighting, instead she stood as Erect as possible, a glare that felt as if it could kill laid upon me.

"She trusts you? After hearing you screaming with another women she trusts you? Oh god Erik, what have you done to her?" Fear flashed in her eyes, her mind no doubt filled with every terrible thing imaginable.

"Christine, just leave. This is none of your business." The gravity of the situation hung in my voice, as I released her. She stood before me for a moment, staring at me queerly, before bursting into Carmen's room.

Carmen's P.O.V

I waited on my bed anxiously for Erik to return. What did he mean no one ever came with amiable intentions? I know he the famous Opera Ghost, but what would cause them to hate him? I know of the incident with Miss Daae, but still, Erik never did anything wrong, why would people want to hurt him?

Every agonizing minute felt like a century, as I stared at the door of my room, waiting for him to open the door ever so lightly, just enough to stick his hand in and knock on the door where I could see him. It makes me laugh when he does that, since I can't hear him knock, he makes sure I can see it before he enters. He is such a gentle man, my Erik. Always making sure I wish to see him before, I think thats what I love most about him, he is considerate. Yes, Erik can be upsetting at time, especially when we argue, once in a while, he'll say something offensive, but I wouldn't want him any other way.

Suddenly, I saw in the small crevasse between the hard wood floor and the door, the shadows of two people standing outside. Neither one entered, just stood there. Fear rose in my heart, I hadn't the faintest clue if one of them as Erik, or if there had been two intruders, if so, what had happened to him?

I was afraid to get up off the bed, fearing they might hear me moving. Like the hundreds of statues that litter the upper levels of the opera house, I stood completely still, not even allowing my chest to rise and fall to rapidly, although my heart beat furiously.

After a minute or two, my door opened, an unfamiliar women entering. Erik followed closely behind, a look of both anger and shook in his eyes.

The women looked mad. Her curly blonde hair seemed to fly everywhere, Her brilliant blue eyes wide and frightening, her eyebrows creasing her forehead, and mouth gaped open in fury. I practically leaped off my bed, burring myself into Erik's chest, thankful no harm came to him, not caring who this women was, only that nothing happened to him. Erik wrapped one arm around me hesitantly, stroking the back of my hair.

"I was so afraid something happened to you." I told him, looking up into his eyes. He smiled down at me, before glancing over to the women. I turned to look at her, shock replacing the angered look in her eyes.

"Who is she?" I asked, looking back at Erik.

"This is Miss Daae, Carmen." He glanced back at her, then down at me. Fear flooded my body, Erik never told me about her, but I spent enough time watching the ballet girls before I came here to know the story.

"What is she doing here?" I could see in Erik's eyes he understood my distaste, although I don't know if he knew why I truly didn't approve of her presence.

"She was just leaving." Erik glared over at Christine, as I pulled myself away from him, to face the women completely. She looked between Erik and I, her face turning a brilliant red.

"Erik... I" She started, but couldn't finish. Like a beaten dog, she hung her head, slowly making her way to the door. She stopped at the doorway, standing there for a moment, as she stood there, Erik's eye's widened, I can't tell with horror or surprise. She glanced back at him, before disappearing beyond my door.


	11. Chapter 11

Little Lotte- I'm NOT bashing Christine, I may not love her as much as you do, but I would never bash her. Love how I tried to stay true to Leroux, but that failed, oh well, on to kay's!

Chapter 11

Erik's P.O.V

Her words rang in my ear, my mind trying to understand her meaning.

"Tomorrow I'm returning to London, with your son." At first I though I misheard her, but looking into those blue eyes, there was not an ounce of doubt in my mind.

My son. How could that be possible? I could I have a child? I am nothing but a monster.

My mind took me only a year ago, the day I sent Christine away, the day I surely thought I would die.

"Take me... Teach me." She whispered, as I took her pale face into my grotesque hands, bringing her forehead to my lips, Kissing the bruises she had instilled trying to get away from me. How beautiful she looked at that moment, like a true angel. It was at that moment she did something I never had expected, she drew me into an embrace, her lips making contact with my own. How powerful that kiss was, so many people think nothing of a kiss, most kiss while meeting, and parting. They take such things for granted. I didn't do anything to deserve that kiss, it wasn't my birthday, nor had I been good. I should have been slapped, not kissed, but she kissed me, and then... did something my mind hadn't even dared to dream about.

For that night, Someone cared for me. For that night, I wasn't a monster, but a man. For that short time,

she loved me, not just physically, but she loved the man I had forgotten, the innocently scared person that monster forced to hide. It was then that I knew I couldn't have her. She wasn't mine to have, but what she gave me that night was enough for a lifetime.

My mind raced over thoughts of a child, what did he look like? What was his name? I prayed to whichever god would listen that the child didn't look like this, but, how could she have been sure it was mine? I have no doubt she married Raoul right after she left me, after I was meant to die.

I was brought back to reality when Carmen placed her delicate hand on my shoulder,

"Erik?" I turned to meet her gaze.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong" I lied to her, no reason to upset her. She went to protest, but I raised my finger to her lips to stop her.

"I didn't mean to frighten you earlier." I began, but how cleaver my Carmen is, she rose her own finger to me.

"Nothing you do could scare me Erik." She teased, letting her finger linger over my skin, sending chills down my spine.

"What did she say?" She tilted her head like some curious child, waiting innocently for my reply.

"What do you mean?" I started to make my way to her door, but she wouldn't let me, she threw her arms around my shoulders, holding me still, resting her chin on the back of my right shoulder.

"She said something, while she had her back turned. I know she did, I saw your reaction Erik, what did she say?" She spoke into my ear, remarkably quieter than any other time she speaks. Normally one could hear her anywhere in my home, she can't control her volume, but I doubt you could hear her voice on the other side of the room.

"What did she say?" She repeated, letting go of my shoulders, allowing me to face her. How uncomfortably close she stood, my chin brushed against her forehead as I turned.

"Nothing of your concern." I tried to assure her in vain.

"What?" She repeated, anger filling her voice.

"You wouldn't understand." I told her, turning form her, reaching the door this time before she stopped me. This time it wasn't with her body, but her voice.

"You loved her Erik. I know you did. Don't tell me I wouldn't understand. I know the stories, at least the ones the ballet girls spread. Please Erik, I want to know the _true_ story." She pleaded.

Carmen's P.O.V

Erik sighed heavily, knowing I wouldn't let him just walk away from this. Without speaking to me, he took my right hand, leading me out of my room, into the library just across the hall. He sat me down on one of the oversized arm chairs, taking his own place at the one across from me.

"Carmen," He began, letting go of my hand awkwardly.

"You might not wish to hear the real story..." He tried to get himself out of it.

"I want the truth Erik." I said plainly, looking up into his sorrowful eyes. Slowly he nodded his head, beginning his tale.

"I doubt you heard anything close to the real tale from those ballet rats, most of what they say is lies. The storied they make up! Like that fireman, Pampin who claimed the ghost had a head of fire, of fire!" He chuckled to himself.

"As you can clearly see, I am no ghost, nor is my head ablaze." He paused for a moment, constructing his thoughts.

"You are right my dear, I loved Christine, I still do, but not in the way I had. I taught her to sing, I shared my world of music with her. I fell in love with her voice. I must say I got carried away, stealing her down into my realm. I wanted her to love me the way I loved her, but I was such a fool, I didn't realize what love truly was. I grew jealous when another man showered her in attention, the Viscount De Changy. When Christine was down in my realm, he tried to save her, falling into the torture chamber." He paused, as if waiting for me to respond, but I said not a word, waiting for him to finish.

"I won't bore you with the details, but in the end, I couldn't keep her. She didn't love me the way I loved her, she cared to deeply for her Viscount. I only asked for one thing before she left, I wished for her to return when I died, to bury me, where no one could gaze at my face. That's why she was here, to fulfill her promise." He sat back in his chair, running his hand over his mask.

"But Erik..." I started timidly.

"Your not dead." He chuckled slightly, Moving his hands away from his mouth.

"I wouldn't say that so certainly." He joked.

"There is one thing the Ballet girls have not made up, I was unlucky enough to be caught once up above without my mask. The fool who saw me called me death itself, which I might as well be. For you see my dear Carmen, I am not just only ugly, I am a skeleton, a living corpse."

How could he say such things?

"Erik." I began, reaching for his hand, surrounding his cold flesh into my own, warming his yellow hands.

"Erik, I can't debate with you, for I have never been granted the_ honour_ of seeing you, but just being with you now one could see plain as day you are no corpse." A small grin spread across his face,

"But, my dear Erik, you still have not answered my question, what did she say?"

"She told me she was leaving for London tomorrow." I knew he was lying, I could see it in his eyes, but I dare not pursue the information, I don't wish him to get mad at me. I'll just have to wait, he will tell me eventually.


	12. Chapter 12

Little Lotte- I miss you! We really haven't talked since Thursday! I forbid you from leaving me, I couldn't survive you going to the summer camp, a whole month without Lotte! We all know how the NYC trip went, and that was only 4 bloody days!

Chapter 12

Erik's P.O.V

After Carmen retired to her bedroom, I sat alone in my music room, absorbed into my own thoughts, images of Christine and her child danced in my mind. They tore at my heart, ripping and yanking, till I couldn't take it any longer.

Rushing to my room, I grabbed my coat, leaving my home and my dear Carmen for the cold shadows of the world above. I hadn't checked the time before I left, but I can only guess it's well into the night, not a soul with any noble reputation would find themselves out, only those of ill repute walked the streets. As the ghost I have long since been, I passed through the streets unseen, dodging from shadow to shadow effortlessly.

I couldn't help but think how unsatisfied I have become with this phantom lifestyle, how tiresome it was to be the unseen day after day, knowing all the workings of the world I watch, never finding something new or surprising. I thank any divine being who will listen for Carmen. My dear Carmen, my spontaneous, tempered, ever changing love. There is no longer any reason to deny it, I love Carmen, in ways I never thought possible. I am in love with everything about her, ever stunning inch of her, every flaw is perfection. Everything she does, anytime I see her, my body fills itself with unmatched euphoria.

I found myself sanding outside of the De Changy estate, only a single light burning in the large home. I have no doubt in my mind that single light belonged to Christine, for I know she is sitting up, waiting for me. To my pleasure, I was right. I approached the window to find Christine sitting in a rocking chair, a book open in her lap, and a cradle beside her. Silently, I opened the window, slipping into the warm room. She knew I was there, but didn't lookup from her book , as I approached the larger white cradle.

The babe looked more like an angel than a child. The little black hairs that littered the child's head, the soft round face, little button nose, pale skin, carnation pink lips, and brilliant gold eyes, everything about this child took my breath away. Christine rose from her chair, joining my side.

"Raoul named him Charles." She whispered, gazing down at him lovingly.

"He's beautiful Christine." I turned from the child's cradle, making my way back to the window.

"Erik, where are you going?" She picked the child up in her arms, carrying him over to me.

"Erik, don't you want to hold your son?" She practically shoved him into my arms. I hadn't expected him to weigh as little as he did, laying in the crook of my arm. I have books in my library that weighted more than this little child.

"Christine, Congratulations. Raoul must be thrilled to be the father of such a stunning son." I couldn't bring myself to look into her eyes.

"Erik, are you just going to leave?" Tears formed at the bottom of her eyes, as I placed the child in her arms.

"I have no right to be here. Christine, I wish your family all the happiness in the world, Take care of him." She shook her head, looking down at the child.

"But Erik, your his father, are you telling me your just going to leave him? You don't wish to be in his life?" She made no attempt to stop streams of tears from forming down her cheeks.

"You are the wife of Vis Count, correct?" She nodded her head ever so slightly.

"Then it is not I who is the child's father, but Raoul. My blood may run through his veins, but it is your husband who shall claim him as a son." She looked positively dumbstruck at my words.

"Why come here Erik? If not to claim your child?"

"Christine, why would you say that? Are you not satisfied being the wife of your husband? The mother of your child?" She took a step away from me, staring out the window, at nothing.

"I am Erik, but you, I thought when I told you... I wanted you to know, but I thought you would want him. To be honest with you Erik, after I told you, I regretted it. I thought you might want to take him back to your home, take him like you did me." Could she really think that little of me? Am I really that much of a monster?

"You have nothing to worry about my dear, I am not the man I once was, I only wanted to see him once, my curiosity has always got the better of me." With that, I slipped out of the window, leaving Christine and her child behind.

Carmen's P.O.V

I awoke gasping for breath, the sheets around me soaked in my perspiration. I looked around my bedroom, making sure I was truly here, that it was only a dream.

My mind raced over every little detail of that nightmare. Every grain of the wood that made up that haunting coffin, how every strand of his hair billowing around his pale face, those heavy yellow eyelids over those beautiful eyes of his. His long fingers wrapped around the stem of a single rose, a petal laying on the cheek of his black mask. Tears coarse down my cheeks, I couldn't control myself from laying my head down on his chest, beside the rose. My tears stained the black suit, one of the thorns from the rose cutting into my cheek, mixing my tears with blood.

"Oh Erik," I moaned, burring my face deeper into his cold body,

"Why?" I looked up at his face, hoping, praying for him to open his eyes, and smile at me. I wanted him to run his fingers through my hair, tell me to stop crying. I wanted him to tell me he loved he, Like I love him, but he will never do that, never.

I ran my hands over my face, prying the image away. With a heavy sigh, I got up off my bed, to go to Erik. I don't know why, but I needed to see him, I needed to make sure he was alright.

"Erik?" I called out, poking my head into each room I came by, but Erik was no where to be found.

"Erik, where are you?" I called out again, but no avail. Fear filled my body, my mind trying to understand why Erik wasn't here. Erik rarely leaves, when he does, he always tells me he is leaving, once he even woke me up, so I wouldn't worry when I arose from my bed.

"Erik?" I found myself standing in front of one of the two rooms I haven't checked, His bedroom. I knocked on the door, calling his name, over and over. If he had been sleeping, I surely would have woken him up. I leaned my head against the door, sinking to the floor.

"Erik." I whimpered, placing my hand on the door. I wanted to go in, to see if he was alright, but I couldn't. He told me never to enter his bedroom, and I shall not.

I couldn't bring myself to get up off the floor, nor I couldn't stop tears from falling down my cheeks, as that image of Erik laying in a coffin refused to leave my mind. I tried to bury my head in my knees, to hide from the image, but no avail.

I can't recall how long I sat on the floor before Erik's door, it wasn't till I felt that familiar hand on my shoulder did I come to me senses. Erik knelled before me, concern in his eyes.

"My dear? What's wrong?" I couldn't stop myself from Throwing my arms around him, pulling him into me, burring my face into his broad chest.

"Erik! I had the worst nightmare, I searched for you, but when I couldn't find you, Erik! Where did you go?" I pulled away from him, to look into his eyes, how shocked he looked at my act, but I don't care. I needed to make sure it was just a dream, I had to make sure he was alright, I couldn't stand it if something happened to him, I love him.


	13. Chapter 13

Little Lotte- Can't wait till Saturday, although I know you don't think you belong there, but you do, your my Lotte, and anyone who doesn't realize the truly amazing person you are is insane, and doesn't deserve to be blessed with your friendship. Your my best Friend, and I love you, thank you so very much for always being there for me, whenever I need you. I don't know what I would do without you.

Chapter 13

Erik's P.O.V

"Calm down Carmen, everything is alright." I reassured her, although she made no attempt to let go of me, nor did I wish her to. Her tears stained my shirt, each drop almost freezing by the time it soaked through the fabric, but yet sent pulsed of heat throughout my body.

"It was only a dream, my dear." She nodded her head ever so slightly, trying to compose herself. She chuckled whilst wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I must look like a fool." She turned her face away, but I caught her by the chin, letting my fingers barely touch her soft flesh, bringing her gaze back to me.

"Nothing you could ever do would make you look like a fool." The words flowed from my mouth, before I truly realized what I was saying. A small smile spread over her face, her eyes twinkled, but that could have been only from the tears.

"Erik..." She began, averting my eyes, blushing heavily. I hadn't realized how angelic she looks when the hint of pink appears on her cheeks, matching her soft lips.

"I..." She bit down on her bottom lip, her delicate fingers clutching to her hem for dear life.

"I didn't mean to disturb you." In an instant she fled, barricading herself in her own room.

"Carmen." I whimpered, knowing she wouldn't hear me, thankful for it. What could have caused her break down into tears like that? What kind of nightmare could scare someone as brave as my Carmen?

Carmen's P.O.V

Could I be any more of a fool? What was I thinking throwing myself on him like that?

I collapsed down upon my bed, burring my face into my pillow, wanting to scream at my stupidity.

How could I have acted so in front of Erik?

"Could I have been any less obvious about my feeling?" I asked myself sarcastically, pulling my face away from the silk.

"Damn you! Curse you!" I yelled at myself, getting off of the bed, to stand in front of the vanity.

"You ignorant little fool! What have you done? Oh God, What must Erik think?" I stared at my reflection, hating myself for being such a child, running to Erik like that. My heart lept with fear when I saw my door open ever so slightly, his graceful hand knocking on the wood of the door frame.

Oh God. I know he must have heard me, For I could feel the fact that I was screaming.

"Erik." I called to him in defeat, letting him into my room. I didn't turn to face him, instead, watching him through the mirror. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes.

"My dear, I would like to talk to you." He began, standing behind me, looking at my face via the mirror. How close he stood, The heat of his body spread to me, warming my very core.

"Yes Erik?" I hung my head for a moment, bringing it back up to see what he had to say. He sighed heavily, the hot air rushing past my ear.

"I am sorry about earlier, I should have told you I was leaving, Instead of-"

"Erik, stop." I commanded, stepping away from him. He stood dumbfounded, an inquisitive look in his eyes.

"I don't want you to apologize, I don't care to be honest, Erik. Thats not what I want you to say." Something inside me snapped, my self control dissipating.

"What is it you want my dear?" He took few steps towards me slowly, till his body was only mere inches away. He looked down at me, the lids of his eyes laying heavily upon those Golden orbs.

"I want... I want you..." I couldn't get the words out, my mind couldn't form a sentence with him so close, so painfully close, if only he would come closer.

"What?" His breath danced across my skin. His Fingers found themselves entwining with mine, only tearing at my sanity.

I need to stop this, It's Erik! I can't do this.

My mind screamed for me to stop, to run, but my body refused to move.

"I want you to tell me something, I want the truth." His fingers tightened around mine.

"Anything, my Carmen, what do you want me to tell of ?"

No, I can't, I have to stop...

"I want you to tell me what you think of me. I want to know if you care for me."

Erik's P.O.V

My heart skipped a beat with her words.

"I want you..." I know thats not what she meant, but only if it was true, if only...

What am I supposed to tell her? I can't tell her I love her, She would just laugh at me, I don't deserve anyone like her, and she deserves so much more.

"Carmen, I do care for you, so much." She stood there for a moment, as if waiting for me to say more, how I long to say more, but I must remain silent.

"You care?" She whimpered, pure sorrow hung in her heartbreaking blue eyes. She stormed past me, stopping at the door, just as Christine had only hours ago.

"You care! Well guess what Erik, I love you! _Love_! Laugh, please, laugh at my stupidity. Who could think a man like you could feel the same way?"

Her words nearly knocked me over. Love? How could she love me? Of all people? What did I do to deserve her love?

"Don't worry Erik, I won't burden you any longer. Your free, go back to your Christine!" She screamed, disappearing off into the darkness.

"Carmen!"

Carmen's P.O.V

I don't know what possessed me to scream at him, or storm off. I can't stand him, I can't stand him thinking me some foolish, love stricken girl. I'm not the typical girl dreaming of a romantic epic tale, But I love Erik, every fiber of my worthless being longs for him, but I don't deserve him, I don't deserve such a man.

It didn't take long to get out of his realm, out of the opera house itself. I wanted to get away, away from any where he might be, any where I might think of him. I walked along the slowly filling streets, not caring where I was going, only away. My mind wondered over thoughts of Erik, no matter how I tried to push them out, he remained.

How beautifully enchanting his eyes are. How intelligent, kind, and amusing he is. How arguing with him sets my heart ablaze, how much I miss him already.

People walked by me gaily, horses trotted down the stone streets, Children chase each other, one little boy running into my left leg, but I didn't seem them. Everything around me seemed to be a blur. Like water colour everything seemed to run into each other, until something forced me back to reality, a harsh grip on my shoulder, turning me around to face a pair of familiar, raging blue eyes.

Drake.


	14. Chapter 14

Little Lotte- Hey, Sorry, can't help with the Travis thing, Not the best person to be talking to with "People" issues, my advice, avoid them at all costs, but thats me. Love Ya!

Chapter 14

Carmen's P.O.V

His grip tightened, stopping me for running.

"Where in God's name have you been?" He shook my shoulders violently.

"Get off of me!" I screamed at him, trying to shake him off of me. The people on the streets averted there gazes, only walking faster past us.

"Two weeks! Where the hell did you go for two weeks?" No matter how I fought, he could easily overpower me, fighting only stole my energy, but I continue anyway.

"You abandoned me, or have you forgot, brother? You told me you no longer wished to for my burden, so I left, you got exactly what you wished." I hissed, as I did he turned, dragging my through the street, back to his home.

"Drake! Let go of me!" I screamed out, but no avail.

"You little..." He pushed me into the room I once called my own, bolting the door from the outside. I screamed out as many curses as I knew, collapsing onto the floor. Why would he care if I left? If I'm such a burden, why bring me back? I obviously have no worth.

"Erik..." I whimpered, Cursing myself for leaving him. What was I thinking storming out of his house? What have I got myself into? What if I never see him again? He probably wouldn't want to see me again.

Tears streamed down my face, I couldn't picture a life without Erik. Before I met him, I was no one, A Worthless, thoughtless being, unworthy of the world. I can't return to that, I refuse.

Wiping the tears away from my eyes, I rose from the floor, approaching the window. This cursed room was two stories up, Drake choose it specifically for there were no trees, or any other way to get down from it, in case I decided to be Rebellious, which he thinks is my nature. I always pictured the drop to be fatal, but now, it didn't look to far, too bad. I leaned over, trying to guess the distance. It was too far to remain unharmed, but if I fell just right, It might kill, I hope.

I looked back at the door, thinking of Life with Drake, compared to life with my Erik. Taking a deep breath, I swung my legs out of the window, allowing then to dangle, one of my slippers falling of, hitting the ground, as I am about to do. If I went through with this, all options are better than that lays in store. If I remain unharmed, I can run back to Erik. If he doesn't wish to see me, which he most likely doesn't, I will find something, anything better than this. If I die, well, That really doesn't matter. It would probably be the best result, end things right now.

Is this what I have come to? Am I really this weak?

Erik's P.O.V

I stood there for what seemed like ages, unable to move, her words running through my mind.

"I love you! _Love!"_

What kind of fool am I? Why didn't I stop her? Why didn't I catch her by the door, Why didn't I tell her I love her too? What heart ache have I caused from remaining silent?

I couldn't take my minds malcontent any longer, practically at a run, I made my way up to the world above, careful to dodge any wandering gaze. My heart fluttered when I saw her familiar raven black hair among the crowd. She was walking with someone, a rather tall man, with the same looks as my dear. She was screaming at him, but on one around them seemed to care, the monsters.

"Drake! Let go of me." Her voice carried over to me, enraging my soul. I followed behind them, although I had trouble keeping up, it was about midmorning, and the streets where pact with their kind. Under any other circumstances I wouldn't have even dared to venture out among them, but I needed to go after Carmen, I can't let her go. After dodging between shadows, careful not to catch any stray gazes, he lead me to a modest size home.

To be honest, I have no idea what I am going to do, I can't just break in, I saw him bolt the door behind him, and I haven't the faintest clue to which room my Carmen is.

I stood outside, hidden behind the one tree on the property, watching the house, trying to decide what to do. Out of the top window on the left, Carmen's small body hung out, as she looked down at the ground.

"Carmen!" I called, forgetting she couldn't hear me. She her gaze remained tranfixed on the ground, as if in a trance. She repositioned herself, letting her legs dangle off the edge. Slowly I approached the ground before the window, but she didn't seem to notice me. Tears streamed down her cheeks, as she pulled her arms way from the window edges, covering her face.

"I'm sorry Erik." She whimpered to herself, before pushing her body away from the building. Never have I moved as quickly as I did, moving into her path. She fell into my extended arms, knocking me to the ground. She shed a small painful whimper, her delicate head hitting the ground as I fell.

"Carmen!" Staggering to my feet, I held her in my arms, as if she was a rag doll.

"Carmen?" She laid limp in my arms, Eyes closed, head tilted back.

"My dear, Carmen," Lightly I shook her, careful not to hurt her, but she didn't respond.

Fear built in my heart, what had she done?

Slowly, her chest rose and fell. I let out the long waited breath, she was alive. Carefully, I carried her back to my home, only letting her down to row the gondola, but even then, she laid against me. After setting her down on her bed, I knelt on the floor, clasping my hand over hers.

"Carmen, I love you."


	15. Chapter 15

Little Lotte- I love you sooo much! You don't know how much you truly mean to me. I do take you seriously, And listen to every word you say, But as you know I'm not one to just dive right into something new... except Phantom, but thats different... Any way, I love you and I'm so glad you where with my Saturday night, it would have been pure torture without you.

Chapter 15

Carmen's P.O.V

My eyes fluttered open, revealing a breathtaking sight. I must have been dreaming, for I saw Erik, leaning over me, holding my right hand tenderly. Images flooded me mind, I had jumped from that window, jumped to kill myself.

"Erik...am I in heaven?" He released a light sigh, relief filling his eyes.

"I'm afraid not my dear." The bottom of his eyes started to water, as he clung to my hand desperately.

"You where unsuccessful with your intentions." He spat, his weary face looked conflicted, he wanted to be angry at me, and he has every reason, but I couldn't help but notice something in his eyes, something that seemed to twinkle... could it be?

"I... I..." Tears started to form in my eyes, as if I haven't cried enough lately.

"Erik... please... I didn't mean to..."

"You didn't mean to? One doesn't just jump from a window for the hell of it." He turned his face away, closing his eyes, trying to control himself. His hand went to pull way from mine, but I wouldn't allow it.

"Erik... Why do you care about what I choose do? It's none of your business what I do with my life." Slowly, he turned to me. A questioning look in those ever telling eyes.

"Is that what you think? My dear Carmen? That it is non of my business? You are wrong, so very wrong... it is my business."

"How do you figure, Erik?"

"Because your fate is intertwined with mine, you see my dear, if something happened to you, I couldn't survive the heartbreak." I jolted up, staring at him dumbfounded, had he really said what I thought he had? Or am I just delusional?

"Erik..." I couldn't find words.

"Carmen... your love is not in vain, for you see my dear, I love you."

Erik's P.O.V.

"I Love you." I spoke timidly, dropping my gaze to the floor, my twisted face turning a beat red. Her soft hand squeezed mine gently, bringing my gaze back to her mesmerising blue eyes, Tears starting to form in her eyes.

"You don't have to say that." She bit down on her lip, a single tear slipping down her cheek. Does she think I am lying? That I am ridiculing her?

"Carmen, I love you. I should have said something, I should have stopped you from leaving, but I couldn't think. I couldn't understand how someone as beautiful, as perfect as you could actually have feelings for something _thing _like me."

"Erik..." She whimpered, leaning towards me. She rested her head against my chest, wrapping her arms over my shoulders.

"Erik don't talk like that, please don't say such things." She buried her face deeper into me.

"how could anyone not fall in love with you? Never in my life have I met a man as great as you, and I doubt I ever will. You have treated me with respect, as if I was equal to you. You actually care about me, about my opinions, my feelings. You are considerate, Kind, Passionate, intelligent. Your perfect, you really are, the perfect man." She rose her gaze as she spoke, till her eyes locked onto mine, staring into my soul. I went to protest her obvious miss judgement, but she had other plans.

Suddenly, I felt her soft, warm face upon my own, her wet, sugary lips pressed against mine passionately. She wrapped her arms tighter around my neck, pulling me closer to her, deepening the embrace she had on me.

I must be dreaming, this isn't real, this couldn't happen.

Slowly, her hands moved forward, over my mask. She pulled away, gasping for breath. She rested her forehead against my mask, her hands still finding residence on the black leather.

"Erik... Please." She moaned, her lips brushing against my own again.

"Let me see you." Her fingers moved down the fabric, about to turn up the bottom of it. Fear flooded my body. She will run, if she sees me, she will gasp in horror, and leave me forever.

"No, please Carmen, No one shall ever see my face." Accepting my answer, she smiled slightly, moving her lips against me once more.

"Then I won't _see_ you." Looking up into my eyes, she gazed into me, a seductive smile upon my face.

Oh God. I want her, I want her to be mine, forever.

I have felt such a need for someone as now. I felt myself grow hard at her act. Glancing at me, I could see in her eyes she knew what she was doing to me, only causing her smile to widen. Inching closer, ever so painfully closer, her lids fell down over those beautiful blue eyes, as she brought herself back upon my face.

Gently, her nibble fingers peeled away the leather covering my face, bearing my naked flesh. I flinched back harshly, my mind screaming to push her away, but my body refused to listen. The tips of her fingers glided over my skin, tracing out the contours of my face, followed closely by her lips. She placed butterfly kisses down the center of my face, staring at my forehead, over where a nose should have been, to meet my lips once more. She found no mercy upon my face from her caress.

"You're beautiful." She moaned, still keeping her eyes shut, but letting her touch memorize my face. Pulling her hands way from me, she placed my mask back upon my skin, letting her eyelids flutter upon.

My Carmen, always must get what she wishes.


	16. Chapter 16

Lotte- Thanks for leaving me today! Make me worry ALL day bout where you were, and if you where alright. An way, On to working on Our Phic, Love Ya!

Chapter 16

Carmen's P.O.V

Opening my eyes, I stared into Erik's eyes, recalling the feel of his face, drawing up a picture of it in my mind. The high cheekbones, sunken eyes. His soft skin clung to his bones desperately, his soft nose, although it was more of a lack of nose. I longed to see his face in all it's beauty, but I must settle with just the touch. Erik smiled down at me, chuckling slightly at my action.

"There is no stopping you is there?" He teased, his hand creeping up my arm to rest upon the back of my neck.

"Only when I truly want something." I pressed, weaving my fingers around the collar of his jacket, slowly pulling him closer to me.

"And what is it you want?" His eyes glistened as I pulled him down onto the bed, beside me.

"You." I said plainly, climbing on top of him, taking of his formal jacket, dropping it carelessly to the floor.

"I Love you Erik, I want nothing more than you, your love. I want to be yours, forever."

"You have my love, forever." He promise, laying a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you Carmen." Grinning at him, I bent down to kiss him once more, before resting my head on his chest.

"I love you too Erik." I whispered, burring my face into him. He wrapped his strong arms around me, holding me close to him. I have never felt so safe, and complete as I do now, I never want this moment to end.

Erik's P.O.V

The heat of Carmen's body set mine ablaze, as she fell asleep in my arms. Her gentle head laying above my heart, her hair billowing out around her pale skin. I couldn't help but watch as her nostrils flared with each breath, how her eyelids would twitch occasionally, when she repositioned her head. I always thought she was beautiful, but looking at her now, I can't see how something so breathtaking could be of this world. I would gladly sell my soul for just a moment of this ecstasy she created, by simply being here, with me.

She stirred, opening her eyes to look at me watching her. A smile spread across her perfect lips, as she reached her hand up to gently caress the little amount of skin exposed upon my face.

"Did I dream this all up?" She asked lightly, running a single finger over my bottom lip.

"It can't be real. I can't have something as perfect as this seems, I don't deserve it."

"It is real, my love." I assured her, laying a single butterfly kiss upon her nose. She returned her head to my chest, letting her finger draw imaginary images on my shirt.

"Erik, do you love me?" She asked childishly, keeping her head upon my chest, but her gaze transfixed upon my face.

"Of course."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Hesitantly I answered her, unsure of where she was taking this.

"Then why must you keep secrets from me?" She lifted her head off or me, to stare into my eyes intensely.

"For your protection." I answered shortly, averting my gaze.

"But Erik, it tears me apart wondering." She pleaded, pushing herself up off of me, to sit on her knees at the end of the bed.

"Carmen please, just forget." She shook her head stubbornly.

"No Erik, I want to know somethings."

"And what is it you what to know?" I spat, knowing she wants me to remove my mask.

"I want to to know who you are, who you really are. Never once have you told me about yourself on your own accord, I want to know the man I love. I want to know about his past!" She practically screamed at me, her eyebrows creasing her face, her nostrils flaring.

How dare ask me to recall those past pains, how dare she want me to relive my horrors. Enraged at her request, I shot up out of the bed, grabbing her wrists tightly, dragging her out of the bed room.

"You want to know my past? I'm a murderer! A Freak! A assassin!" I spat at her, leading her to the torture room.

Oh God, what am I doing?

"I was the angel of death for so many!" I screamed, pushing her into the room. I shall never forget the look of pure terror, and hate in her eyes as she hit the cold stone floor of that cursed place.

"I haunted nightmares! I am a monster! A hideous killer!" Memories I had pushed from my mind for so long came flooding back, my poor Sasha, The traveling fair, the crowds screams of horror and delight, Javert's rough hand, the smell of his blood when I killed him. The Hundreds that follow his fate by my hand.

Carmen's P.O.V

Erik pushed me to the floor, My face scraping against the stone.

I have never seen him like this, so enraged, what had I done to bring this upon me?

What have I done to him? Guilt filled my heart as he screamed out in pain, before slamming the door shut, leaving me alone in this unknown room. Looking around, I found myself surrounded by mirrors, a single, iron tree sat within this strange place, a noose hanging from the cold limb.

Damn myself! Damn myself straight to the fiery depths of hell! What have I done? Why did I have to ask him?Why do I have to be curious! Why did I always have to ruin everything! What is wrong with me?

"Erik!" I called out, spinning around the room, unable to find the door I had come through to get into this place.

"Erik!" I called out over and over again in vain. It doesn't matter, He won't answer.

The look he had in his eyes when he left broke my heart. I have never seen so much sorrow, so much anger at one's self before.

"Damn fool!" I screamed at myself, releasing my rage for my stupidly out into the mirror wall. It shattered beneath my hand, causing pieces to fly every where, digging into my skin, letting my blood run down my hand.

Good, I deserve far worse.

Something snapped in my mind, I can't describe what, But I was no longer me, I was a monster, a beast. Nothing in this room received mercy from the hatred I held for myself, each reflection shattering before my eyes, crimson red smeared every where.

Is this what he meant by torture?

Standing in the middle of the room, my chest heaving, my body finally realizing the the pain it was in. Not only from the wounds I had just created, but my entire body ached, causing me to collapse to the floor, unable to stop myself from sobbing. I cried in pain, in anger, but most of all, in sorrow for Erik.

What caused him to hate his past? What had he done?


	17. Chapter 17

Lotte- waiting on you for the next chapter... I Think I've put it off long enough, don't you? Thanks for putting up with my slight insanity today, I know I can be a pain in the ass, but your always there for me. Thank you Lotte, I don't know what I would do without you. Love you!

Chapter 17

Erik's P.O.V

Oh god, what have I done?

My mind screamed, my heart lay heavily in my chest, causing me to sink to the floor, leaning against the door to that cursed room. I couldn't stop my weary body from trembling, as she screamed out my name, over and over, to the brink of insanity. I couldn't gather myself to let her out, to pull her close to me, to tell her I love her and I was sorry till the end of time.

What kind of man am I? What kind of monster? What is wrong with me? Every time a pure miracle occurs, every time I finally start to think life may be worth living, I ruin it. I am a master at self-pain, unfortunately taking those around me down my spiraling path of hatred, first Luciana, then Christine, and now I'm doing it to Carmen. Oh my Carmen, her screams echoed in my mind, breaking my heart.

"Damn fool! Stupid ignorant Child! What in gods name was I thinking? Why did I do this to him?" Her voice bled through the wall, followed by the sound of shattering glass.

She blames herself? How could she possibly think this is her fault?

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't control myself from breaking down, from sobbing.

"Carmen." I moaned, listening to her destroy the inside of the torture room, listening to her cry out in pain.

"Please, stop." I can't take listening to her hurt herself like that, She is to perfect to know such pain, how could I have done this to her?

It seemed like an eternity, till she ran out of mirrors to shatter. The room remained quiet for only a moment, before she began to sob also.

Gathering all my strength, I rose from the floor, gripping the handle of the door, taking one last deep breath, before entering to face her. If it was possible, seeing her collapsed around the shattered glass, her priceless blood running from her body, My heart felt as if were ready to explode. Her gaze lifted to my own, her haunting blue eyes looking up at me in both love and hate. Her tears subsided as my own only grew in intensity, the scolding hot liquid soaking my mask.

"Oh Carmen." I moaned, collapsing on the floor in front of her.

"Forgive me, please forgive me." I reached out to take her into my arms, expecting her to flinch back in disgust, but instead she welcomed my arms, pulling herself as close into me as she could.

"I didn't mean for this.." I was cut off, as she rose her bruised and cut finger to my lips.

"Erik… stop." She pleaded, moving her hand to the side of my face, the taste of her salty blood hung on my lips. She didn't want my apology, she wants my story.

"Alright.." With a large sigh, I shared with her what I have never shared with another soul before, my life, my entire life. From my childhood of solitude in my mothers home, traveling with the gypsies, being the apprentice to a master mason, a Magician in Nizhny Novgorod, an assassin in Persia, an architect in Paris, and finally, an Opera Ghost.

She watched me intensely as I spoke, devoting her complete attention to me, and my story. When I was through, she sat there for a moment, digesting my words.

"Erik…" She began, laying her hand upon my shoulder.

" Thank you." Tears began to fill her eyes again.

"Come, we need to get you cleaned up."

Carmen's P.O.V

Erik led me out of the destroyed room, back to my room, into the washroom beside it. Leaning over the marble sink, Erik gently ran warm water over me tender flesh, diluting my blood to a light pink.

"You did quite a bit of damage to your self." He commented, dabbing a wet cloth against my skin.

"I was angry." I said plainly, letting him finish cleaning the wounds I had inflicted. Normally I wouldn't have even considered letting someone else do this when I was capable of taking care of myself, but I didn't want Erik to leave me. When he finished dressing my wounds, he lead me back to my bed room, sitting me down upon the bed, taking a seat beside me, still cupping my hands tenderly in his own, careful not to cause and pain.

"Carmen." He shifted in his seat nervously.

"I'm sorry, I'm dangerous to you. Look how I acted with such a simple question! You need someone more… emotionally reserved."

"There is safety in reserve, but no attraction. One cannot love a reserved person." I quoted from one of the books in his library, Sense and Sensibility.

"I love you Erik, exactly how you are. You may not believe it, but I do. Every thing that makes you who you are, including your instabilities. I love All of you, I only hope you feel the same way." The look in Erik's eyes as I spoke grabbed a hold of my heart, fully claiming it as his own. Never have I seen such pure joy, and shock, in one's eyes.

"Erik, when you are furious at me, when I do something to cross you, I want to know it. I want you to scream at me, to grab my wrist and force me to pay attention to you. When your ecstatic, I want to know, I want you to smile, perhaps kiss my cheek." As best as I could, I placed each hand on the sides of his face, bringing him closer to me.

"I want to know what your feeling, I want you to share with me Erik, please, it's all I want, I want to be a part of you, can you do that?" Erik's eyes practically twinkled, as he nodded his head ever so slightly, leaning forward to let his lips graze over mine.

"I think I can, if you promise to do something for me."

"Anything." He smiled, letting his lips attach themselves to mine once again. After what seemed like a century of bliss, he pulled away, looking deep into my eyes.

"I want to know you. I want to know all of you."

"I can do that." I captured his lips once again, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him down onto the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Little Lotte- are you happy? I wrote the bloody scene...obviously not as good as one would have been if YOU wrote it...

Chapter 18

Erik's P.O.V

The heat from Carmen's body felt as if it would set me ablaze, as she pulled me down into her. Primal instincts took over as my tongue explored the warm cavity of her mouth, as my hands found themselves exploring the rest of her body. Carmen gasped beneath me, as I found myself grasping to her voluptuous breasts. I pulled away, embarrassed at my action. She smiled up at me, taking my hands in hers. Slowly, she slipped my gloves off, before taking my cold fingers to explore every inch of her body, leading them down to her very core. Any self control I had was lost when my lips traveled down her neck, causing her to moan with pleasure, arching herself towards me. I felt myself grow, and harden. She looked down at where my member pressed through my cloths, a seductive smile crept across her face. She traced one of her fingers along my bulge, her grin widened as I gasped.

If it were possible, my need for her grew, devouring any self control I had been desperately clinging to. As quick as my fingers could move, I unlaced her corset, pulling the garment off of her slender, pale body, to fully reveal her womanly figure. I stared in awe at her beauty, before letting my lips worship the newly discovered flesh. The heat of her heaving chest shot through my body via my lips, warming my usually cold skin.

Her fingers entwined themselves into the back of my shirt, pressing me into her farther.

"Erik... Please." She moaned, as my lips traveled back up to hers. Taking pity on the pleasurable torture she is in, I relieved her of the rest of her apparel. How perfect she looks, laying naked beneath me, how angelic. Impatiently, she worked on my own cloths, unbuttoning my shirt, allowing it to fall to the ground on top of hers.

As I had done to her, her lips worshiped my scarred chest, moving down to my abdomen. Lower and lower her lips traveled, till they reached the edge of my pants. Pulling away for a brief moment, she removed them, letting her gaze lay on me. She blushed slightly, bringing her attention back up to my face.

"I love you." She whispered, as I positioned myself above me.

"I love you." My lips met hers again, as I thrusted myself into the warm fold of her body. Something barred my way for a moment, before snapping, allowing me full access to her body. She whimpered out in pain at my action. Steading myself, I waited for her to recover from the initial pain. She smiled up at me, despite the pain, She was in complete bliss. Leaning up to kiss my chest, I look it was the que to continue, starting of slowly, but increasing my speed, I pushed myself deeper into her. She wrapped her slender legs around my waist, to meet my thrusts. Digging her fingers deep into my back, she did her best to push me farther into her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she reached her climax, only moments before my own. She tightened around me, as I released into her, scolding bliss flooded over my body, as I collapsed down onto her. Rolling to my side, I pulled her against my chest, whispering her name over and over again, as we both passed into peaceful slumber.

Carmen's P.O.V

Opening my eyes, I found Erik laying beside me, his black mask laying crooked on his face. Smiling at him, I readjusted it to fit on his face as it was meant to, before resting my head against his bare chest. My mind replaying the events from last night. A overpowering smile spread across my face as I thought of Erik, my Erik. He truly love me, as I love him. I never would have done what I did with Erik with any other man, He is the only man I shall ever find companion with, I only hope he feels the same way. As if knowing my thoughts, Erik stirred, his perfect eyes fluttering open, those golden orbs falling open me.

"Carmen." The look in his eyes set my heart on fire, how passionate they were, how loving.

"What heaven is this?" He leaned over to me, his lips only brushing past mine.

"I love you." He kissed my forehead, before resting his head against mine. I couldn't help but be intoxicated by his sweet scent.

"I love you Erik." I curled up closer to him, feeling his soft skin against my own. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, how perfect he looks this morning, how different than before. There was no physical difference, but the look in his eyes, they have always exposed his soul, but they seem different, although I can't place what, what ever this change is, It makes him even more alluring...

his finger crept below my chin, pushing my gaze up to him.

"Carmen," He began, stealing a quick kiss.

"Do you love me?." His fingers wrapped around my hands, clutching them for dear life.

"Of course I do Erik, more than life itself!" How could he think I didn't?

"Do you love me enough never to break my heart? Never to leave?" Tears started to form in his perfect eyes.

"Of course Erik, I could never hurt you, I love you. I could never leave you, I am bound to you." He nodded his head ever so slightly, dropping his gaze to the sheets around up. Slowly, he let go of my hands, reaching up to his mask. He hesitated for a moment, before removing the black leather mask.

I couldn't stop myself from gasping.

He looked far different than I had imagined, his skin a pale yellow, clinging to his bones helplessly, those golden eyes sunken far back, large, dark circles beneath them. A large dark hole where a nose should have been, just inches above his familiar thin pink lips. He tried to draw back from my gaze, after my initial reaction.

"Oh Erik.." I moaned, letting my lips graze over every inch of his delicate skin.

"Your so beautiful." His eyes widened, as I continued to shower him with butterfly kisses.

"Please Carmen, don't lie to me." He tried to hide his face in the pillow, but I wouldn't allow him.

"I'm not lying Erik!" I protested, forcing him to look directly into my eyes.

"Erik, I love you, all of you, including your face. Everything about you is utter perfection to me. Erik, nothing you could do would make me love you any less than I do now." The tears started to stream down his face, his eyes wide as a child in awe.

"What have I done to deserve you? Why was I given such a gift?" If it were possible, he pulled me closer to him.

"You deserve this Erik, You deserve so much more."


	19. Chapter 19

Lotte- Ha! I worked a country song into it! Love ya!

For the rest of you, The song I use is called "I'll die trying" by Emerson Drive.

Chapter 19

Carmen's P.O.V

So much time has passed since he exposed himself to me, and I haven't regretted a moment of it. I don't think anything could make me happier than being with my Erik. It has been almost five years since since I met him, five breathtaking years. Every day worth living with my love. Despite the hardships that have occurred in the recent years, I wouldn't have it any other way.

I stand at the door way of the music room, watching him teach our little girl, Charlotte, to play the piano. She looks up at him, a wide smile upon her face, a twinkle in her eyes. How Beautiful she is, her long black hair tied back with a red ribbon, her pale blue eyes locked on her father with love. Her thin pink lips curled up, bunching the freckles on her cheeks together. Erik looks back at her, a smile across his face, his usual black mask laying lightly upon his face. When they finished there song, he turned to look at me, love hanging in his piercing eyes. She look up to, her smile widening.

"Mommy!" She practically jumped up off of the bench, fussing her arms around my leg.

"Mommy, Mommy! Can we give daddy his present?" She smiled, looking back at her father. Picking her up into my arms, I twirled her around, filling her with uncontrollable giggles.

"Why don't you tell him?" She nodded her head, running over to him when I put her down on the ground. She climbed up into Erik's lap, practically bouncing the entire time.

"Present?" He inquired, watching me as I sat down beside him wrapping his arms around Charlotte.

"For your birthday Daddy! Mommy and I made something for you." She clasped her hands excitingly.

"Oh... what?" He kissed Charlotte on the forehead, only making her happier. Everything, and anything he does puts a smile upon her face, I don't think I've ever seen someone smile as much as our little girl.

"Mommy, you tell him." He turned to me fully, leaning over to lay a soft kiss on my lips.

"Yes, My dear, Tell me." He teased, wrapped up in the light hearted moment.

"Well, I wrote a song for you my love."

"I helped!" Charlotte said proudly.

"Oh yes, Charlotte wants to sing it for you." Erik chuckled, directing his attention to her.

"Your gonna sing for me Lotte?" She nodded her head happily.

"Mommy, sing with me?" How innocent she is, how unknowing.

"I don't think so Charlotte, sing for daddy, I'll play along." If it is one quality she has inherited from us it's our stubbornnesses.

"Please mommy?" She begged, pouting her lips, giving me one of her undeniable innocent faces.

"Yes, please?" Erik begged also, mimicking her look.

"No." I said plainly, although I couldn't deny the two of them anything.

"I can't. Erik, help me here?" He grinned, shaking his head.

"Carmen, please?" sighing, I began to play the song. Charlotte hummed along till it was time to sing,

_You've been living way too long,_

_In broken promise land_

_Your dreams crushed and scattered,_

_Like a million grains of sand_

_I would love to be your redemption,_

_But I am just a woman_

_I may never be a hero,_

_But I am a rock you can lean on. _

Charlotte doesn't have the faintest idea what those simple words mean, but they brought Erik to tears.

_If I don't love you like you deserve_

_If I don't stop every tear you are crying_

_If I don't make your life heaven on this earth_

_I'll die trying,_

_I'll die trying._

I spoke those last two lines, locking water eyes with Erik. That's what I am doing, Dying. Erik and I have decided not to worry Charlotte, she's to young to know her mother is dying from cancer. She hasn't noticed the dark circles beneath my eyes, my paler complexion, all the weight I have lost. She only thinks her mommy is always tired, which is best for a child of her age.

_I will listen to your secret prayer and share your deepest wish_

_Search for so many years just to find the perfect kiss_

_Everything within my power_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_To be the woman in your life._

_That takes what's wrong and makes it right._

_I'll die trying._

_I'll die trying._

When Charlotte finished singing, she looked up at her father happily.

"Did you like it daddy?" She asked, looking between us.

"Oh yes, It was beautiful."

Erik's P.O.V

It took all my strength not to break down crying as my little girl unknowing sang those meaningful words. The look in Carmen's eyes as her harsh voice accompanied Charlotte's sweet voice broke my heart. How could I live without her? What twisted sense of humour does God have to take her at such a young age? While I should have met my end years ago.

"Did you like it daddy?" Charlotte bounced happily on my lap, unaware that Carmen and I were crying

"Oh yes, It was beautiful." I bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Lotte, can you do something for daddy?" She nodded her head eagerly.

"Do you remember that book I read to every night?"

"The faerie tales?" She inquired.

"Yes that one, could you get it? It's in my study." She bounced out of my lap happily, skipping out of the room, allowing Carmen and me to be alone.

"Carmen.." I began, sliding closer to her.

"How are you today?" Despite the smile she wore, I have never seen her this pale.

"Today? I'm wonderful, but.." She didn't have to finish, We both knew. Wrapping my arms around her, I let my tears fall into her hair.

"Carmen you can't leave me." I moaned, knowing she couldn't see me, not wanting her to hear my useless plea. She pulled away, locking her gaze with mine.

"Erik, can you promise me one thing?" She clasped my hand desperately, as if she was afraid of leaving me now.

"Of course, anything." She rose our hands, kissing the back of my hand.

"When she is older, could you tell her, tell her how much I love her? She's so young..." She couldn't finish the sentence, her tears wouldn't allow her.

"We will tell her together." As I spoke, Charlotte returned to the room, the book pressed to her chest.

"I got it daddy!" She declared, placing it down on my lap. I forced a smile for her, opening the book to the last few blank pages.

"Thank you." This time she climbed into her mother's protective arms, as I retrieved the pen and ink that I keep beside the instrument, for when inspiration hits.

"Carmen, do you remember the story I told you, after we first met, in the water?" A genuine smile crept her face, as she nodded her head.

"How could I forget."


	20. epilogue

Little Lotte- don't kill me, I'm sorry for my use of names, but I wanted something French, and it's the best I could come up with. Love you!

Epilogue

Charlotte's P.O.V

"Mommy!" My youngest child tugged on the bottom of my dress, his brilliant blue eyes looking up at me.

"Can you tell us a story?" He smiled up at me, pleading.

"Of course, Travis. I'll be right in." He nodded his head, disappearing off to his bedroom. It took little effort to find the book I wanted, the well worn, and loved book my own father used to read to me. Gently, I cradled the book in my arms, careful not to let any harm come to such a priceless possession. The only thing I have left to connect me to my father, and mother. Yes, I have pictures, but nothing compares to this treasure, it even still smells like his home.

My mind took me back over fifteen years ago, when My father laid on his death bed. I was only ten at the time,but for as long as I could remember, I knew it would come. Although now that I look back, I'm surprised he didn't go to join mother up in heaven long before he actually did, although I guess he wanted to wait till I was old enough to understand why he would leave me. He loved my mother, part of him died with her. An old man was there with father on that day, father called him Nadir. I don't think I had ever met him before, but he seemed to be an old friend of father. He took me away from the my father's home that night, never to return.

Little Travis poked his head in the doorway.

"Mommy." He whined, trying to hurry me along.

"I'm coming." With a sigh, he disappeared down the hall. I followed behind him, entering his room. Upon his bed sat my two other children, Francois and Shanton. Both looked as if they where sitting on pins and needles, waiting for me to start the story. Sitting down on the wooden rocking chair, I opened the old, yellowing paged book, to the very last story. Written in my father's hand writing, I began the tale I know by heart, the tale they wrote so many years ago.

"Once, A king and queen waited patently for the birth of there first daughter. They already had been blessed with a son, but the queen always wanted a girl, and after many years of waiting, she was granted one, but, an evil enchantress looked upon the royal family with envy, hating them for their happiness. She cursed the babe, depriving the child the simple joy of music.

Despite the enchantresses curse, the King and Queen treated the child as they did their first, raising her to be the what a princess should be. Not a soul in the kingdom could match the babe in beauty, causing even more hatred for the enchantress. One day, using her evil magic, the enchantress killed the king and queen, leaving the princess, and her brother to be orphans. The Prince, being far older than the princess, Raised her, but not as her parents had, for he feared that something would happen to her. Not wanting to be left alone on this earth, he hid her away, keeping her safe as if she was a porcelain doll. The Princess grew tired of her contained life, dreaming of the world that lay outside her grasp.

Night after Night, her brother brought suiters to try to marry his sister, so that she would be forever cared for, but all of them refused, after finding out about the curse from the enchantress. One day, After an agonizing day, the Prince gave up with his attempt to hide her from the world, and allowed his sister to leave their home, to explore the world she had been separated from.

She traveled every where she could, watching people around her in awe, learning everything she could of the world. One day, she came upon a strange musician. Something about this man called to her, and she followed him in curiosity. As if bewitched by her beauty, the musician took her back to his home. He didn't care about the curse that had been bestowed upon her before her birth, for he saw the the women that her brother hide from the world. The musician fell in love with the princess, as she fell in love with him. No one treated her as an average woman, before the musician, always something special, something fragile. With the musician, she was free to be who she wished, not who she was forced to be.

Despite her brother's fear, the musician and the princess wed, to live out there days in happiness, living the life as a wife, and mother, the princess was never happier."

I finished, looking up into the faces of my children, Travis was fast asleep, leaning on the shoulder of his older sister. Getting up, I kissed each one's forehead, before tucking each into their own bed. I returned to me own bedroom, to lay beside my husband, who also had already fallen asleep.

Lighting a candle, I opened the book up in my lap, to the final pages, a smile upon my face. If anyone else was to look through this book, they would never be able to read my father's handwriting, only the note at the end, written so elegantly by my mother, which forever brought me to tears.

My dearest daughter Charlotte,

You will never know how much I truly love you. Forgive me for not being in your life, for I wish I would have had the chance to watch you grow, to become the beautiful woman you are destined to become. I will always be with you, watching over you and your father, and when he passes, we shall watch you together. I love you Lotte, never forget, we will aways be there.

I love you, my little girl.

Forever yours,

Mommy


End file.
